Final Quarter
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: [ SEQUEL to A NIGHT BEFORE FINAL ] : Delayed until Akashi's another special ability shows up. See you at Final Quarter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Final Quarter**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Winter Cup Final**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**[NOTE] : SEQUEL to **_**A Night Before Final**_

**Happy reading ^^**

_**Prologue**_

_**Long Time No See You**_

Setelah semalaman terlarut dalam lika-liku cerita masa lalu Kuroko, hari ini tim basket SMU Seirin akan melakoni sebuah pertandingan yang sangat prestisius. Ya, ini kali pertama tim basket yang baru berumur dua tahun tersebut berhasil menapaki final dalam turnamen musim dingin level SMU tingkat nasional, Winter Cup.

Perjuangan mereka mencapai final pun juga bukan tanpa halangan. Perjuangan berat sudah harus mereka lalui semenjak babak pertama Winter Cup. Banyak lawan tangguh yang ingin menghentikan langkah mereka, termasuk para anggota _Generation of Miracles._ Dan pada final kali ini, mereka akan kembali berhadapan dengan anggota _Generation of Miracles_. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kuroko akan menghadapi mantan kaptennya semasa SMP dulu yang saat ini menjadi kapten Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou.

Hanya itu fakta yang Kuroko ketahui, tanpa ia menyadari kejutan lain yang akan menantinya di final kali ini...

.

.

Riuh suara penonton mulai terdengar di _court_ utama tempat final digelar. Tidak ada tribun yang tidak terisi. Wajar saja, sebab ini adalah partai puncak turnamen nasional musim dingin yang hanya dihelat setahun sekali. Dan yang akan memainkan partai puncak tersebut adalah si juara bertahan Rakuzan melawan tim yang sama sekali tidak diunggulkan, Seirin. Tidak ada satupun yang menduga bahwa Seirin yang akan menjadi penantang Rakuzan di final. Sebagian beranggapan bahwa hasil final seolah-olah sudah bisa ditebak, bahwa mahkota kemenangan akan kembali dimiliki sang raja. Namun, sebagian yang lain mulai penasaran dengan kekuatan Seirin dan berharap mereka akan memberikan kejutan dengan berhasil menggulingkan sang raja.

Di tengah keriuhan penonton, terdengar kesibukan di bangku pemain Seirin...

"Untuk pertandingan hari ini, aku ingin Kuroko bermain dari awal." seru Aida Riko, sang pelatih Seirin. "Kita sudah menonton pertandingan semifinal Rakuzan melawan Shuutoku kemarin, dan kita sendiri juga sudah melihat bagaimana kemampuan Akashi. Kupikir tak ada salahnya menurunkan senjata rahasia kita dari awal. Sebisa mungkin, kita harus mulai memperoleh keunggulan di kuarter pertama ini."

Anggukan Kuroko diikuti juga dengan anggukan pemain lainnya. Dalam hati, Kuroko merasa was-was juga. Tapi ini adalah fakta yang tak bisa ia hindari. Ia sudah merasakan bagaimana berhadapan dengan seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracles,_ kecuali sang kapten. Dan kali ini, ia akan berhadapan dengan sang kapten.

"Jangan ragu, kecil. Katamu, kau ingin menjadikan aku nomor satu di Jepang 'kan?" tiba-tiba Kagami mengacak rambut _blunette_ Kuroko, membuyarkan sejenak Kuroko dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak ragu, Kagami-kun. Apa wajah ini terlihat seperti itu?" Kuroko menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Kagami hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Ekspresi wajah Kuroko selalu terlihat datar kapanpun itu, dan kali ini rupanya Kuroko berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan was-wasnya di hadapan Kagami dan semua orang.

Kuroko baru saja akan melakukan pemanasan ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Jadi kau akan bermain dari awal, Kuroko?"

"Tentu saja, Midorima-kun."

Sontak semua anggota Seirin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rupanya Midorima datang menghampiri mereka. Midorima, yang semifinal lalu dikalahkan oleh Akashi kini berada di hadapan mereka.

"Hei Midorima, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kagami dengan nada yang ketus. Namun, seruan Kagami tidak berhasil membuat Midorima menoleh kepadanya. Midorima sejenak mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sepertinya Akashi belum tiba."

Ucapan Midorima membuat Kuroko ikut menoleh ke arah bangku pemain Rakuzan. Benar saja, yang terlihat memadati bangku tersebut bukanlah para pemain reguler Rakuzan. Mungkin hanya pemain cadangan. Midorima kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"Akashi tidak sebodoh itu 'kan sampai harus datang terlambat pada pertandingan penting macam ini? Kuharap ia tidak meremehkan kalian." seru Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Masih sepuluh menit lagi sampai pertandingan dimulai, Midorima-kun." jawab Kuroko dengan masih tetap pada ekspresi datarnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga penasaran. Menurutnya, Akashi-kun bukan tipikal orang yang akan meremehkan siapapun lawannya pada setiap pertandingan yang dijalaninya. Kuroko paham benar sifat Akashi yang satu itu.

"Berani meremehkanku, heh? Akan kubuat ia menangis sesenggukan karena kalah!" Kagami terlihat mendengus kesal di samping Kuroko. Sekilas, Kuroko bisa melihat pancaran mata Kagami yang berapi-api.

"Justru kau yang akan dibuat menangis oleh Akashi." seru Midorima tanpa menoleh ke arah Kagami. Yah, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Midorima juga dibuat menangis oleh Akashi. Tepatnya karena kekalahan yang harus ditelannya pada pertandingan semifinal kemarin.

"Apa katamu!?" Kagami hampir saja mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Midorima jika saja Izuki dan Hyuuga tidak menahannya. Kuroko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kagami.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Midorima terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Menurut ramalan Oha Asa hari ini, Aquarius berada di peringkat kedua..."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Lalu? Kau datang untuk memberitahukan hal itu, Midorima-kun?"

"...Sagitarius berada di peringkat pertama." lanjut Midorima lagi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Tapi, itu bukan pertanda aku akan kalah, Midorima-kun. Aku akan berjuang habis-habisan dalam pertandingan kali ini."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini padamu, Kuroko. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian kalah. Sebisa mungkin, kalian harus menang melawan Akashi." lanjut Midorima lagi sambil lagi-lagi memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tidak miring. Kuroko mengangguk sambil memasang senyum datar khasnya.

"Heh! Tanpa kau katakan pun, aku akan mengalahkan Akashi!" celetuk Kagami lagi. Midorima lagi-lagi masih tak menghiraukan si pemuda alis terbelah itu.

"_Lucky item_ untuk Aquarius hari ini adalah _handband_. Bertandinglah sambil tetap menggunakannya."

Kuroko menatap _handband_ yang kini sudah melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Kuroko memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengenakan _handband_ kesayangannya selama bertanding lantaran _handband_ tersebut mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa kecilnya.

_'Ini untukmu! Walaupun nanti kita bertemu dalam pertandingan sebagai lawan, kita akan tetap memakai handband yang sama!'_

Sepintas Kuroko teringat masa lalunya, saat seseorang memberikan _handband_ padanya sambil tersenyum. Jika saja ia tidak membuat keputusan untuk berhenti main basket _saat itu_...

"Terakhir, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Kuroko."

Ucapan Midorima menyadarkan Kuroko kembali dari lamunannya. "Masih ada lagi, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak seolah sedang berpikir keras untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Kau pun menyadari perubahan sifat Akashi 'kan Kuroko?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Mungkin, jika dalam final ini kau bisa mengalahkannya, mungkin saja..."

Kuroko menunggu Midorima melanjutkan ucapannya setelah jeda beberapa menit. "Akashi menjadi orang yang berbeda setelah ia terdesak dalam _one-on-one _melawan Murasakibara waktu itu. Saat itulah untuk sesaat aku merasa Akashi akan kalah. Lalu, tiba-tiba Akashi berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan menjadi orang lain setelahnya. Kupikir, jika kali ini ia benar-benar mengalami kekalahan, ia dapat kembali berubah."

Kuroko juga menyadari betul perubahan sikap Akashi yang begitu tiba-tiba waktu itu. Saat Akashi mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus menyerah untuk mengajak Aomine kembali. Saat Akashi dengan tubuh Akashi namun dengan kepribadian yang lain memanggil nama depannya untuk pertama kalinya. Saat dimana perubahan yang dialami Akashi menciptakan atmosfer yang berbeda dalam tim. Mungkinkah Akashi dapat kembali seperti semula—menjadi Akashi yang pertama kali Kuroko kenal—jika ia berhasil mengalahkannya?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku, Midorima-kun?"

"Jangan salah paham, _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku peduli pada Akashi." seru Midorima sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Kuroko serta teman-temannya.

"Dasar si kacamata aneh. Tiba-tiba datang lalu pergi seenaknya. Apa maksud kata-katanya yang terakhir itu, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda mungil di sebelahnya.

"Sebisa mungkin, kita harus menang kali ini, Kagami-kun."

.

.

"Dai-chan! Kau tidak mau menonton Tetsu-kun bertanding?"

"Aku malas, Satsuki. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri."

Momoi pun mendengus kesal setelah ajakannya diabaikan Aomine. Aomine lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di penginapan tempat anggota timnya menginap.

"Huh, ya sudah! Jangan menyesal nantinya!" seru Momoi sambil membanting pintu penginapan. Meninggalkan Aomine yang tengah menghangatkan diri di depan mesin penghangat.

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jika menyaksikan Akashi menghancurkan Tetsu, Satsuki..." lirih Aomine. Meskipun ia tahu, Momoi tidak akan mendengarkan lirihan itu.

.

.

"Muro-chin, kau yakin mau menonton pertandingan ini?"

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Taiga yang bertanding hari ini. Masa' aku tidak menontonnya? Kau juga ingin menyaksikan Akashi bertanding 'kan?"

Murasakibara membuka kantung besar _snack_ nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Himuro. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berbaur di antara padatnya penonton dan berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Antusiasme penonton pada partai puncak kali ini sungguh-sungguh luar biasa. Dasar Murasakibara, padahal mereka belum berhasil menemukan tempat duduk, tapi dia dengan santainya bisa makan sambil berjalan. Keripik kentang ukuran jumbo pula.

"Aku...kraus...juga ingin menonton Akachin...kraus kraus." Murasakibara menjawab pertanyaan Himuro sambil memasukkan sejumput keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Himuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, Atsushi?" tanya Himuro di tengah usaha mereka dalam mencari tempat duduk. Himuro mencoba mencari tempat duduk paling belakang di tribun teratas, karena ia tahu badan menjulang Murasakibara akan menghalangi pandangan penonton di belakangnya.

"Aku tetap bertaruh untuk Akachin, Muro-chin."

Himuro yang sudah menyaksikan sendiri kemampuan Akashi sebenarnya juga tidak meragukan pendapat Murasakibara. Akan tetapi, karena sahabatnya yang menjadi lawan Akashi dalam final kali ini, tentu saja ia berharap sahabatnya yang akan menang.

"Kau begitu yakin, Atsushi. Tapi yah, Akashi memang lawan yang mengerikan." Himuro akhirnya berhasil menemukan dua tempat duduk kosong pada posisi paling belakang. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap bisa memandang dengan posisi yang nyaman ke arah lapangan.

"Apakah kau akan percaya padaku Muro-chin, jika aku bilang bahwa Akachin pernah mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan _one-on-one_?"

"Kau belum menceritakan itu sebelumnya. Benarkah?"

"Iya Muro-chin. Setelah mata itu muncul, Akachin tak memberikanku kesempatan sedikitpun." seru Murasakibara sambil menatap dalam isi kantung keripik kentang ukuran jumbo yang dibawanya. Himuro tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa saat mendengarnya. Pantas saja ketika semifinal kemarin, Atsushi bisa menjelaskan kemampuan Akashi dengan detil padanya, batinnya.

"Yah, ternyata aku gagal lagi dapat kupon _snack_ gratis." ucapan Murasakibara secara tiba-tiba berhasil membuyarkan Himuro dari lamunannya.

Himuro hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Murasakibara. Sepintas Himuro melirik tulisan '_bonus kupon snack gratis jika anda beruntung'_ pada kantong keripik kentang yang dibawa Murasakibara. Atsushi sedang sial kali ini, batin Himuro. Apakah ini berarti dugaan Murasakibara bahwa Akashi yang akan menang bakal meleset?

.

.

"Kurokocchi...!"

Dengan sigap Kuroko segera menghindari serangan yang mengarah kepadanya. Oke, itu bukan serangan yang membahayakan. Tapi memang cukup berbahaya bagi Kuroko. Secara tiba-tiba si _ace_ Kaijou datang dan hendak memeluknya dari belakang. Reaksi Kuroko setelahnya spontan membuat Kise nyaris terjungkal.

"Kurokocchi jahat ssu! Aku 'kan ingin menyemangatimu sebelum bertanding melawan Akashicchi!" keluh Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kuroko menarik nafas lega sembari memasang ekspresi seolah sedang memanjatkan rasa syukurnya karena bisa menghindari serangan Kise. Tak pelak, kejadian barusan membuat sebagian besar anggota Seirin menahan tawa.

"Aku hanya melatih refleksku, Kise-kun. Dan ternyata berhasil." balas Kuroko dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Kise hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Di samping Kuroko, raut wajah Kagami seolah-olah berkata 'rasakan itu' pada Kise.

"Yah, yang penting Kurokocchi baik-baik saja ssu! Kupikir saat ini kau sedang grogi sebelum bertanding melawan Akashicchi."

Sayangnya kata-kata Kise benar adanya. Hanya saja Kuroko tak mungkin menampakkan hal yang dirasakannya di hadapan semua orang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Jika melihat Kise yang saat ini mengkhawatirkannya—padahal ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya—rasanya ia jadi teringat akan seseorang yang bersikap sama terhadapnya. _Dulu sekali..._

'_Kuroko, aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau lama tidak menghubungiku. Apa semua baik-baik saja?'_

Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin di saat Kuroko akan menghadapi pertandingan yang berat melawan Akashi, justru ingatan akan Ogiwara memenuhi pikirannya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise-kun akan bertanding melawan Midorima-kun setelah pertandingan kami 'kan?" tanya Kuroko, berusaha mengalihkan diri sejenak dari ingatan masa lalu yang tak kunjung pergi dari pikirannya. Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk.

"Pertandingan kami tak akan kalah seru dibandingkan pertandingan kalian. Kurokocchi harus menontonku ya ssu!"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya, ia tak terlalu tanggap akan perkataan Kise barusan. Pikirannya masih melayang ke tempat lain. Sial bagi Kuroko, tampaknya Kise menyadari itu. Kali ini Kuroko tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan Kise. Kise mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko dengan gemas.

"Kurokocchi jelas-jelas tidak mendengarkanku ssu! Ada apa denganmu, Kurokocchi?" Kise tidak peduli walaupun kedua pipi Kuroko melar akibat perbuatannya. Kise juga tidak peduli pada tatapan membunuh yang muncul dari arah belakangnya. Eh? Tatapan membunuh? Kise pun akhirnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ehem, aku tahu kau memang model tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah itu kalau kau melukai pemain kami. Kami hendak bertanding lho." Aida Riko tersenyum tepat di belakang Kise. Kise pun dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan dewa kematian yang berada di balik Aida. _Tidak! Apapun! Asal jangan wajahku! Dan jangan Kurokocchi_! Berontak Kise dalam hati. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Mendengarnya saja tidak.

"Baiklah Kurokocchi! Aku akan menontonmu dari bangku penonton. Akashicchi memang lawan yang berat, tapi aku yakin Kurokocchi akan menang kali ini." Kise mengacak rambut _blunette_ Kuroko sebelum pergi. "Aku percaya pada Kurokocchi!"

Semua orang menggantungkan harapannya pada Kuroko. Tim basket Seirin, Kagami, Midorima, Kise, bahkan sebagian penonton yang mulai mengelu-elukan nama Seirin walaupun pertandingan baru akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Terlintas pikiran dalam kepala Kuroko untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang biasa dihubunginya sekedar untuk meminta dukungan menjelang pertandingan. Tapi Kuroko tahu hal itu tak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan. Sejak _hari itu_, sahabatnya sudah tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Dan Kuroko juga tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi—meskipun ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba juga."

Suara Hyuuga membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko melamun menjelang pertandingan. Semua anggota Seirin menoleh ke arah bangku Rakuzan. Termasuk Kuroko.

Akashi, diikuti para pemain reguler Rakuzan—_uncrowned generals_—baru saja memasuki _court_. Seketika riuh suara penonton terhenti. Seolah tunduk akan aura sang raja yang menyelimuti mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bukan hanya karena mereka adalah sang juara bertahan yang sudah pasti diunggulkan dalam pertandingan kali ini. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka terlihat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan pertandingan semifinal yang baru saja berlangsung kemarin. Seseorang dengan postur tubuh hampir setinggi Kagami dan surai serupa senja turut berjalan di belakang Akashi.

_Saat itu juga waktu seolah berhenti bagi Kuroko._

"Rasanya ada yang lain dalam susunan pemain mereka." celetuk Hyuuga sambil menajamkan pandangannya.

_Tidak mungkin_.

"Ada pemain baru yang kemarin tidak tampak dalam semifinal. Pemain nomor 10 itu." gantian Izuki yang memiliki penglihatan tajam angkat bicara.

_Tidak mungkin_.

"Yang pasti dia bukan _uncrowned generals_." Teppei juga ikut berkomentar saat melihat pemain baru Rakuzan yang secara fisik sedikit mirip dengannya.

_Tidak mungkin_.

"Semuanya, berhati-hatilah. Kita tidak tahu strategi apa yang akan disiapkan Akashi. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini." sekarang Aida Riko mulai terlihat was-was.

_Tidak mungkin_.

"Huh, entah strategi seperti apa yang akan dimainkannya, aku tidak peduli. Kalau bisa mengalahkan Akashi, maka aku akan jadi nomor satu di Jepang!" sepertinya dalam situasi begini hanya Kagami yang tampak berapi-api.

_Tidak mungkin_.

"Hei Kuroko, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kagami melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kuroko. Kuroko terlihat mematung di sampingnya. Matanya membulat dan keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya.

_Tidak mungkin, Ogiwara-kun._

.

.

"Lho? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu." seru Kise dari bangku penonton bersama dengan anggota tim basket Kaijou lainnya.

"Hah? Yang benar Kise? Pemain nomor 10 Rakuzan itu?"

"Iya Kasamatsu-senpai. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kami pernah melawannya dalam pertandingan _intermiddle_ dulu. Saat itu kami menang telak."

"Saat itu timnya kalah telak lalu sekarang dia bergabung dengan Rakuzan? Kamu yakin tidak salah ingat, Kise? Mungkin saja orang lain."

Kise sendiri juga penasaran. Tapi ia yakin ingatannya tidak salah. Pemain dengan _jersey_ nomor 10 Rakuzan itu memang pernah menjadi lawan mereka di turnamen _intermiddle_. Saat itu Teikou dengan mudah meraih kemenangan telak atas tim itu. Akashi sendiri juga ikut mengalahkannya. Kesimpulan Kise, kemampuan pemuda itu tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan _generation of miracles_. Lantas, atas dasar apa Akashi memasukkannya ke dalam tim dan...sebagai pemain reguler?

"Kasamatsu –senpai, entah kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan Kurokocchi..."

.

.

"Suasana final memang beda! Penontonnya ramai sekali!"

"Diamlah dan segera lakukan pemanasan, Hayama. Lima menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai."

"Aku sudah cukup panas selama perjalanan tadi, Reo-nee."

Waktu lima menit menjelang pertandingan digunakan para pemain reguler Rakuzan untuk melakukan pemanasan. Bagi para pemain Rakuzan, lima menit tentunya sudah cukup untuk melemaskan otot dan memanaskan semangat mereka. Setelah melakukan pemanasan selama semenit, Reo menghampiri Akashi yang sedang duduk di _bench_ sembari mengenakan sepatu _kets_-nya.

"Kau yakin akan memasukkan Shige-chan mulai dari kuarter pertama ini, Sei-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Reo. Kekuatan Seirin tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Shigehiro akan bermain penuh selama empat _quarter_. _Coach_ juga sudah menyetujui."

"Tapi ini partisipasi pertamanya dalam pertandingan SMA skala nasional, Sei-chan. Dan ini final. Kau tetap yakin akan membiarkannya bermain penuh?"

"Selama aku tidak pernah kalah maka aku selalu benar, Reo."

Kalimat Akashi yang terakhir membuat Reo tidak bertanya lagi.

Si pemain nomor 10 Rakuzan, Ogiwara Shigehiro, baru saja akan melakukan pemanasan ketika Akashi datang menghampirinya.

"Hari ini kita akan melawan Seirin. Yang berarti kita akan melawan Tetsuya. Lakukan yang terbaik, Shigehiro. Seperti apa yang kukatakan padamu semalam."

"Aku tahu, Akashi."

Hari ini, Ogiwara akan kembali menjumpai sahabat yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya. Namun ironis, pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama harus berakhir dalam seteru di lapangan. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Ogiwara di Rakuzan, Ogiwara justru telah mengetahui sepak terjang Kuroko di Seirin melalui Akashi. Oleh karena itu, Ogiwara sama sekali tidak terkejut jika ia harus bertemu dengan Kuroko dalam pertandingan ini. Meskipun ia tidak memungkiri segala macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Ini pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah sekian lama, atau lebih tepatnya setelah Ogiwara memutuskan komunikasi di antara mereka secara sepihak. Tentu saja ada perasaan tegang dan mungkin juga rindu secara bersamaan.

Namun, semenjak mengenal Akashi dan bergabung dengan tim basket Rakuzan, Ogiwara sudah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket –yang secara tidak langsung disebabkan oleh Akashi—Ogiwara menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa jauh dari basket. Ia mencintai basket dari lubuk hatinya. Ia juga memiliki filosofi yang sama dengan Kuroko terhadap olahraga ini. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Akashi mengubah pandangannya akan basket. Dan semenjak itulah Ogiwara sudah membuat keputusan penting dalam hidupnya. _Keputusan yang Akashi sendiri mungkin tidak mengetahuinya._

Akashi, dengan _emperor eye_ nya bisa melihat dengan mudah potensi yang dimiliki Ogiwara. Penglihatan Akashi itulah yang menjadikan Ogiwara mengenakan _jersey_ Rakuzan nomor 10 dan mengikuti pertandingan final kali ini sebagai _power forward_. Bukan hal sulit pula bagi Akashi untuk mengetahui masa lalu Ogiwara, termasuk hubungan pertemanannya dengan Kuroko _dulu_.

Ogiwara telah sampai pada tahap akhir pemanasannya. Sebelum bersiap memasuki _court_, ia menatap tasnya yang berada di dekatnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku tasnya.

Sebuah _handband_.

Ogiwara menatap lekat-lekat _handband_ yang berada dalam genggamannya sebelum akhirnya mengenakannya di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

_Aku menjaga janjiku padamu, Kuroko. Ini bukan pertandingan pertama kita. Tapi sesuai janji, aku akan mengenakan handband ini ketika bertanding lagi denganmu._

Sementara itu, Akashi tak perlu melakukan pemanasan seperti yang lainnya. Perjalanan menuju stadion sudah cukup memberikan pemanasan bagi otot-ototnya. Akashi tidak menganggap remeh kekuatan Seirin, sedikitpun. Terlebih lagi, pertandingan kali ini merupakan partai puncak. Mahkota kemenangan sudah terlihat di depan mata. Seperti biasa, ia akan bermain total. Tidak hanya dirinya, setiap pemain Rakuzan _harus_ menunjukkan kemampuan individu terbaiknya. Terlebih dalam partai puncak kali ini, Akashi memperkuat kekuatan tim dengan menambahkan seorang _power forward_ di dalamnya. Seseorang dengan kemampuan yang hanya Akashi yang mengetahuinya.

Akashi kemudian menatap lurus ke tempat di mana para pemain Seirin berkumpul. Senyum tipis berkembang di wajahnya.

_Tetsuya...hari ini tunjukkanlah padaku dengan segenap kemampuanmu. Seperti apa basket yang selama ini selalu kau mainkan. Dan...perlihatkan padaku sesuatu yang bisa kau peroleh dari keyakinanmu itu..._

Tapi, Akashi tidak menangkap keberadaan Tetsuya di sana. Apa yang terjadi? Ke mana Tetsuya?

"Ogiwara-kun..."

Sontak, Akashi menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari sampingnya. Kuroko sekarang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Dengan tatapan lurus ke arah Ogiwara. Hawa tipis Kuroko telah berhasil mengecohnya. Rupanya, perkembangan yang terjadi pada Kuroko cukup pesat. Senyuman mulai berkembang di bibir tipis Akashi.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Kuroko."

_**To be Continued**_

_**See you at 1st Quarter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Final Quarter**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Winter Cup Final**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**Happy reading^^**

_**1st Quarter**_

_**You'll Find Out Soon Enough**_

.

.

"Hei, ada yang tahu kemana Kuroko?"

Sontak seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut setelah mendengar celetukan Hyuuga barusan. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko memang tipis, tapi saat ini keberadaan Kuroko nyaris tidak terasa. Seketika itu juga seluruh pemain Seirin saling menoleh satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam kehebohan masing-masing. Termasuk Aida Riko sang pelatih Seirin. Satu-satunya yang bisa tampak tenang dalam situasi ini mungkin hanya Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Mungkin dia pergi ke toilet?" jawab Koganei asal-asalan. Tapi menurutnya itu adalah jawaban yang paling wajar saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau Kuroko pergi ke toilet pasti minta izin terlebih dulu." sanggah Aida. Yang lain turut mengiyakan. "Dan seingatku, Kuroko tidak minta izin untuk pergi ke toilet." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ng, _coach_, mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan lagi sampai tidak sempat minta izin padamu. Bagaimana kalau kuperiksa saja?" Koganei mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi. Aida pun mengangguk. Kecemasan mulai melanda pemain Seirin. Pasalnya lima menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai. Kagami mulai tampak uring-uringan.

"Dasar, pergi ke mana si bodoh itu!?" Kagami mulai terlihat kesal. Kuroko tidak seperti biasanya. Menghilang sebelum bertanding bukanlah hal yang pernah dilakukan Kuroko sebelumnya. Dan ini justru terjadi ketika Seirin hendak bertanding melawan Rakuzan.

"Cepat Koganei! Lima menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai!" perintah Aida, namun seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya di saat yang bersamaan. Aida pun menoleh. Furihata menepuk bahunya tanpa melirik ke arahnya. Furihata terlihat berkeringat dingin dan hanya bisa menunjuk sesuatu tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Penasaran, Aida pun memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Furihata.

"_Coach_, se...sepertinya kita tidak perlu mencari Kuroko... di toilet..."

.

.

"Ogiwara-kun..."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kuroko."

Saat ini Kuroko tengah berhadapan dengan Ogiwara. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tengah berada di antara pemain Rakuzan. Kuroko sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadari jika ia telah melangkahkan kakinya ke _bench_ tempat para pemain Rakuzan berkumpul.

"Lho, kenapa si kecil Seirin ada di sini?" tanya Reo yang tampaknya mulai menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di sana. Atau mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih tepat untuk diajukan adalah, _sejak kapan si kecil Seirin ada di sini_. Yang dimaksud tidak menoleh ke arah Reo. Pandangannya masih menatap lurus ke arah Ogiwara.

"Ada perlu apa, Tetsuya?" Kali ini Akashi berdiri tepat di samping Kuroko. Seruan tersebut akhirnya berhasil membuat Kuroko menoleh.

"Akashi-kun..."

Dan Akashi masih berdiri di sana menunggu penjelasan dari Kuroko.

"Hei Akashi, karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Kuroko, bisakah kau biarkan kami berduaan sebentar?" seru Ogiwara tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko kembali menoleh ke arah Ogiwara. Sepintas, Kuroko bisa melihat Ogiwara yang ada di hadapannya tidaklah berbeda dengan Ogiwara yang dulu ia kenal, lebih tepatnya, Ogiwara yang ada di hadapannya masih tetap orang yang sama sebelum _hari itu_. Akashi hanya bisa memasang senyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tiga menit, Shigehiro."

"Itu sudah cukup, Akashi! Ayo ikuti aku, Kuroko!" jawab Ogiwara sambil berjalan menjauh dan memberikan isyarat bagi Kuroko untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Kuroko pun mengikuti Ogiwara, meninggalkan Akashi dan pemain Rakuzan lainnya di sana.

"Sei-chan, apa kau yakin akan membiarkan mereka berduaan saja? Si kecil itu yang akan menjadi lawan kita lho. Apa mereka saling kenal?"

"...Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka, Reo."

.

.

"Nah, Kuroko, kira-kira sudah setahun berlalu ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jujur saja, pertanyaan ini di luar dugaan Kuroko. Kuroko telah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan Ogiwara selama kurang lebih setahun terakhir. Kabar terakhir yang Kuroko ketahui adalah, Ogiwara sempat berhenti bermain basket tidak lama setelah _hari itu_. Sejak saat itu, Kuroko selalu menganggap _dirinya_lah yang menyebabkan Ogiwara berhenti bermain basket. Dan hari ini, Kuroko melihat Ogiwara kembali di lapangan dengan mengenakan _jersey_ yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Akashi, sehingga tanpa sadar Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Ogiwara. Kuroko sendiri sudah menyiapkan hatinya apabila Ogiwara yang ada di hadapannya telah menjadi orang yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan Ogiwara yang dulu ia kenal. Akan tetapi, sepertinya anggapan itu salah.

Secara fisik, tentu saja Ogiwara tampak berbeda. Jika dulu tinggi badan mereka tidak berbeda jauh, saat ini Ogiwara hampir setinggi Kagami. Jelas jauh lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi badan Kuroko saat ini. Penampilan Ogiwara sendiri juga tidak tampak seperti orang yang telah berhenti bermain basket dalam waktu lama. Dengan melihat otot bisep Ogiwara, siapapun juga mengerti bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapan Kuroko saat ini tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti berlatih.

Biasanya, Ogiwara akan langsung memeluk Kuroko setelah lama tidak saling melihat satu sama lain, menahan Kuroko untuk mendengarkan segala macam cerita mengenai dirinya selama mereka tidak bertemu, menunjukkan beberapa sisi konyol dirinya yang bisa membuat orang tertawa jika melihatnya, atau menghabiskan siang hari yang terik sambil menyantap es _chu-chu_ bersama-sama. Akan tetapi, anggapan ini bisa dikesampingkan. Saat ini mereka berdua bukan lagi anak kecil yang dapat bersikap manja satu sama lain. Mereka berdua telah menginjak dewasa.

Ogiwara yang ada di hadapan Kuroko saat ini tidaklah berbeda dengan Ogiwara yang Kuroko kenal. Akan tetapi...

Pemandangan yang ada di depan Kuroko saat ini jelas membuat ia bertanya-tanya. Ogiwara berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengenakan _jersey_ Rakuzan. _Jersey_ yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Akashi –orang yang dulu ikut mengalahkan tim basket Ogiwara pada pertandingan _intermiddle_ setahun silam, bahkan membuat tim basket Ogiwara menelan kekalahan yang sangat telak. Dan saat ini, Ogiwara turut menjadi pemain reguler Rakuzan di bawah kepemimpinan Akashi. Rasanya fakta yang ada tampak tidak masuk akal bagi Kuroko.

"...Aku baik-baik saja, Ogiwara-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kuroko. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga sudah mulai bermain basket lagi. Kali ini, aku akan menepati lagi janji yang dulu telah kita buat. Lihat,..."

Ogiwara menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah _handband_ yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Kuroko melekat pada pergelangan tangannya.

"...Aku juga menepati janji kita yang satu ini. Kita akan bertanding dengan mengenakan _handband_ yang sama!"

Senyuman itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ogiwara yang ada di hadapan Kuroko saat ini memang Ogiwara yang Kuroko kenal, tidak berbeda sedikitpun! Namun, tetap saja ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Kuroko. Tampaknya, Ogiwara bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko saat itu.

"Ah, apakah kau terkejut kalau aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu hari ini, Kuroko?"

Kuroko terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ogiwara barusan. Nampaknya Ogiwara memang benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko saat itu.

"Ogiwara-kun, kenapa...bergabung dengan Rakuzan?" pertanyaan itu langsung saja meluncur keluar dari lisan Kuroko. Ucapannya sedikit tersendat karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana merangkai kata yang tepat. Ogiwara terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Aku memang melanjutkan sekolah ke SMU Rakuzan, Kuroko. Makanya aku bergabung dengan tim basket Rakuzan." jawab Ogiwara. Simpel memang. Tapi, bukan ini jawaban yang Kuroko inginkan saat ini.

"...Kupikir Ogiwara-kun sudah berhenti bermain basket." Kuroko tertunduk. Jika saja ia bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri, _gara-gara aku_...

Ogiwara tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko, membuat Kuroko kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangan keduanya pun bertemu.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersedih? Cerialah! Aku bisa ada di sini juga berkat Akashi. Makanya aku bisa bertemu Kuroko lagi di sini."

"...Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya sehingga kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Sejenak, Kuroko teringat akan masa lalunya. Akashi adalah orang yang dulu menemukan potensi tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Akashi membuatnya bisa ikut bermain basket sebagai _phantom sixth man_ bersama dengan anggota _generation of miracles_. Akan tetapi, Akashi jugalah yang membuat Kuroko harus mengubah pandangannya terhadap gaya bermain basket Teikou yang tidak sesuai dengan filosofi basketnya. Dan saat ini, Ogiwara berkata bahwa ia ada di sini berkat Akashi. Apa yang Akashi lihat dalam diri Ogiwara? Dengan cara apa Akashi meyakinkan Ogiwara untuk bergabung dengan mereka? Selama ini, filosofi basket Ogiwara dan Kuroko tidak jauh berbeda. Kuroko jelas tidak ingin Ogiwara _jatuh_ ke dalam lubang yang sama dengannya.

Kuroko baru akan melanjutkan kata-katanya jika saja sebuah hantaman tidak mengenai kepalanya. Kagami sudah berdiri di belakang Kuroko dan memukul kepalanya.

"Hei, Kuroko! Pertandingan akan dimulai dan kau malah keluyuran menghampiri musuh kita, apa yang kau pikirkan !?"

Kuroko meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. "...Kagami-kun?"

"_Coach_ menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu kembali. Entah kenapa mereka malah menyuruhku dan bukan menyuruh yang lain." ujar Kagami. Seketika itu juga Aida Riko di bangku Seirin bersin di saat yang bersamaan. Tentunya alasannya mudah ditebak. Hanya Kagami yang bisa membawa pulang Kuroko dari kandang singa.

Kagami memandang ke arah Ogiwara. _Jadi, dia pemain baru Rakuzan_, batinnya. Tapi, kenapa Kuroko bisa ngobrol berduaan dengan pemuda ini? Seolah-olah Kuroko memang mengenalnya. Siapa dia?

"Kenalkan, aku Ogiwara Shigehiro." seru Ogiwara kemudian seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Kagami. Sekarang giliran Kagami yang terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya adalah teman masa kecil Kuroko yang baru saja ia ketahui ceritanya semalam. Dan sekarang, teman masa kecil Kuroko ini bergabung dengan Akashi serta memakai _jersey_ dengan nomor yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Sudah tiga menit, Shigehiro."

Sontak, ketiga orang tersebut menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Akashi Seijuurou telah berdiri di sana.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Shigehiro, sudah waktunya. Dan kau, Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu menunggu. Sepertinya kau telah membuat mereka merasa khawatir sampai-sampai mereka mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu." ujar Akashi sambil menoleh ke arah Kagami. Kagami dapat melihat dengan jelas manik heterokromatik milik pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

_Akashi Seijuurou, kapten generation of miracles dan Rakuzan! _

Entah kenapa atmosfer udara di sekitar Kagami terasa kelam baginya begitu Akashi berada di sana. Lebih tepatnya, perasaan itu muncul setelah pandangan keduanya beradu. Salah satu iris Akashi memang berwarna terang, akan tetapi di balik warna yang terang itu tersimpan kegelapan yang dalam, yang siap mencekam siapapun yang berani membantahnya tanpa ampun.

Tanpa sadar keringat Kagami mulai menetes. _Sial, kenapa aku berkeringat dingin begini_? Rutuknya dalam hati. Inikah kapten _generation of miracles_, Akashi Seijuurou?

"Baiklah, Akashi! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku!" seru Ogiwara seraya menghampiri Akashi. Ogiwara lalu kembali menatap Kuroko. "Sampai bertemu di lapangan, Kuroko!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir, Ogiwara pergi mengikuti Akashi. Sementara itu Kagami dan Kuroko masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ayo, Kuroko. Kita juga harus kembali."

"Iya Kagami-kun."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pemain baru Rakuzan itu...benar-benar teman masa kecilmu?"

"Benar, Kagami-kun. Dialah Ogiwara Shigehiro yang kuceritakan semalam..." Ucapan Kuroko tersendat, seolah belum bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Detik itu juga, Kagami merasa bahwa pertandingan ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang berat bagi Kuroko.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kau sampaikan, Shigehiro?"

Akashi dan Ogiwara tengah berjalan kembali menuju _bench_ tempat para pemain Rakuzan berkumpul. Jarak antara pinggir lapangan –tempat Ogiwara bertemu Kuroko barusan—dengan _bench_ Rakuzan tidaklah jauh. Setidaknya memerlukan dua puluh langkah untuk kembali ke _bench_.

"Mungkin belum seluruhnya tersampaikan, Akashi. Jujur saja, aku merasa tegang! Tapi aku tak mungkin menunjukkannya di hadapan Kuroko. Aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih. Lagipula..."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Ogiwara yang berjalan di belakangnya, seolah menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ogiwara.

"...Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Akashi."

_Lagipula kalau Kuroko, pasti bisa mengetahui apapun yang belum bisa kukatakan sekarang, ah tidak, kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Kuroko!_

Senyum kecil mengembang dari bibir Ogiwara. Pastinya mengenai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Akashi.

.

.

"Apa !? Jadi pemain baru Rakuzan itu adalah teman masa kecil Kuroko!?"

Kali ini keributan kecil mendadak terjadi di bangku Seirin. Kagami dan Kuroko baru saja kembali, dengan berita yang membuat seluruh pemain Seirin beserta Aida Riko terkejut.

"Jadi itu alasan kau mendadak menghilang tadi, dasar, kau membuat kami semua khawatir Kuroko!" seru Hyuuga seraya menjitak kepala Kuroko. Kali ini Kuroko harus meringis kesakitan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuuga-senpai. Aku melangkah tanpa sadar."

"Huft, sudahlah! Yang terjadi biar terjadi. Lalu Kuroko, seperti apa kekuatan yang dimiliki temanmu ini?" tanya Aida Riko. Kuroko mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf semuanya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya bayangan mengenai kekuatan Ogiwara-kun. Yang ia katakan padaku adalah ia bisa bergabung dengan tim basket Rakuzan berkat Akashi-kun. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu..."

"Hmm, mendadak aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Menurut perkiraanku, posisi teman Kuroko ini adalah _power forward_. Ini berarti, ia akan jadi lawan Kagami. Nah, Kagami-kun, kerahkan seluruh tenagamu untuk menahannya. Kekuatannya memang belum bisa terprediksi tapi kupikir siapapun yang dipilih oleh Akashi pastilah bukan orang sembarangan, berhati-hatilah!" seru Aida Riko sambil menoleh ke arah Kagami. Kagami mengangguk. Kesampingkan perasaan takutnya terhadap Akashi barusan, darahnya mendidih menantikan pertarungan yang akan segera dilakoninya.

"Baiklah! Terakhir yang ingin kukatakan adalah...Semuanya! Kita sudah berusaha keras hingga sejauh ini. Di final ini, kita akan menghadapi lawan yang paling tangguh dibandingkan dengan lawan yang selama ini pernah kita hadapi. Tapi, menang bukan hal yang mustahil! Selama kita saling mempercayai satu sama lain dan menggabungkan kekuatan, maka kemenangan akan jadi milik kita. Berjuanglah, Seirin!"

"Yossh!" teriak seluruh pemain Seirin bersamaan. Semua, kecuali Kuroko.

"Semuanya, ayo pergi! Kita pasti menang!" perintah Hyuuga kepada para _starter_ Seirin yang akan melakoni pertandingan final kali ini. Hyuuga akan memaksimalkan poin melalui lemparan _three point_-nya, Kiyoshi akan menjadi _center_ sekaligus mendulang poin dengan menjadi _point guard_, Izuki diharapkan dapat menajamkan kekuatan Seirin melalui penglihatan _eagle eye_ nya, Kagami yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan _generation of miracles_ beserta _misdirection_ Kuroko –tak ada perubahan terhadap regimen _starter_ Seirin. Langkah awal adalah tetap berusaha mendapatkan keunggulan di kuarter pertama untuk meningkatkan peluang kemenangan.

Kuroko mengikuti langkah senior-seniornya dengan gontai. Namun, seseorang menyadari perangai Kuroko tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kuroko meringis kesakitan karena seseorang menjitak kepalanya.

"Hei, Kuroko. Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai apa yang terjadi antara kau dan temanmu. Tapi fokuslah pada pertandingan ini. Jangan kecewakan mereka semua yang mempercayaimu."

Saat itu juga, Kuroko tersadar. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap egois dengan tenggelam dalam masalah pribadi dan mengabaikan kepentingan tim, terlebih lagi, mengabaikan semua orang yang telah mempercayainya? _Kepercayaan _adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di Teikou, tepatnya ketika teman-temannya telah menjadi terlalu kuat sehingga mereka hanya bergantung pada diri mereka sendiri. Kini di Seirin, ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia temukan di Teikou. Teman-teman yang mempercayainya dan memerlukan kekuatannya untuk menggapai kemenangan _bersama-sama_. Bahkan dalam pertandingan final kali ini pun, anggota _generation of miracles_ menggantungkan harapan mereka di pundaknya.

Kuroko tersenyum. Senyumannya memiliki makna ganda. Ia tersenyum karena akhirnya ia bisa menyadari kebodohannya sendiri sekaligus menyadari satu hal penting yang tak boleh ia lupakan, yang juga menjadi alasan Kuroko bergabung di Seirin. _Orang-orang yang mempercayainya._

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

.

.

"Kedua tim harap berkumpul." seru wasit yang akan memimpin pertandingan final. Kedua tim telah membentuk barisan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Seperti yang telah diduga, Ogiwara Shigehiro melengkapi susunan _starter_ Rakuzan kali ini. Dalam susunan barisan tersebut, Kuroko berhadapan dengan Ogiwara. Kali ini tidak ada keraguan dalam diri Kuroko untuk menghadapi Ogiwara –dan juga Akashi—dalam partai final kali ini. Keteguhan itu terpancar dalam sorot mata _azure_ milik Kuroko. Sepintas, Ogiwara bisa merasakan semangat Kuroko hanya dengan memandang bola matanya.

_Majulah, Kuroko! Mari kita tuntaskan janji yang telah kita buat dahulu!_

_Aku tidak akan kalah, Ogiwara-kun. Demi semua yang telah mempercayaiku._

"Pertandingan final Wintercup antara tim basket SMU Rakuzan melawan tim basket SMU Seirin akan dimulai, kedua tim diharapkan bertanding dengan sportif." Seru wasit seraya melemparkan bola basket ke udara. Peluit pun siap dibunyikan. _Tip Off_!

Semua mata tertuju pada lapangan. Semua tanpa terkecuali. Aida Riko beserta seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin yang menyaksikan di bangku Seirin, Eiji Shirogane yang menyaksikan di bangku Rakuzan, Midorima Shintarou yang menyaksikan bersama Kazunari Takao di salah satu tribun, Kise Ryouta bersama Kasamatsu Yukio yang menyaksikan di tribun terdepan, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya yang menyaksikan di tribun teratas, Momoi Satsuki yang baru saja tiba di gedung tempat dilangsungkannya partai final, dan semua mata pemain tertuju pada bola yang dilemparkan wasit ke udara...

PRIIIIITTTT...!

Benturan di udara pun tak terelakkan. Kagami dengan teknik lompatannya berhasil merebut bola setelah memenangkan duel di udara melawan Eikichi Nebuya yang merupakan pemain dengan tinggi badan paling tinggi di Rakuzan. Bola bagi Seirin. Langkah awal yang baik untuk menciptakan keunggulan di kuarter pertama. Kagami mulai mendribel bola menuju ring Rakuzan. Tapi tentu saja usaha Kagami tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

_Small forward_ Rakuzan, Hayama Kotarou mengekor di belakangnya. Tidak hanya Hayama, _shooting guard_ Rakuzan, Mibuchi Reo juga turut menempel ketat. Kawalan keduanya semakin mempersempit ruang gerak Kagami. Riuh suara penonton terdengar membahana memenuhi seluruh gedung. Saling bersahutan meneriakkan nama tim basket favorit mereka.

"Tch, sial! Belum apa-apa sudah dikawal ketat begini!" rutuk Kagami, masih tetap berusaha mengontrol bola.

Pandangan matanya menangkap Hyuuga di zona lemparan _three point_. Hyuuga mengisyaratkan Kagami untuk memberikan bola padanya. Kagami mengerti arti isyarat tersebut. Namun, masalahnya sekarang adalah, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk memberikan bola pada Hyuuga yang menunggu sementara ia dikawal ketat oleh dua pemain Rakuzan.

"Kau takkan kubiarkan lewat, rambut merah!" seru Hayama seraya mengawal ketat Kagami. Ucapan Hayama barusan sukses menaikkan darah Kagami. Mana mau ia dipanggil rambut merah, atau lebih tepatnya, _mana mau ia disamakan dengan Akashi_?

"Heh, jangan panggil aku...rambut merah!" Kagami akhirnya berhasil menemukan celah di antara pengawalan ketat Hayama-Mibuchi. Ia memberikan _passing_ menuju Hyuuga yang sudah menunggu di zona _three point_. Lemparan kali ini cukup...bertenaga. Hyuuga nyaris saja menangkap bola tersebut dengan susah payah. Untungnya bola berhasil ditangkap sehingga peluang emas itu tetap terjaga.

"Apa...!?" teriak Hayama dan Mibuchi hampir bersamaan.

"Lemparanmu kali ini lain dari biasanya Kagami! Seandainya meleset akan kubuat kau menangis sesenggukan!" Baiklah,omongan Hyuuga mulai ngawur, pertanda bahwa ia sudah panas walaupun kuarter pertama baru saja dimulai. Mari kita buktikan dengan aksi yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Hyuuga, ia segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan lemparan. Bola berhasil masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Skor pertama Seirin berasal dari lemparan _three point_ Hyuuga. Serentak, terdengar teriakan penonton yang menyebutkan nama 'Seirin' begitu Seirin mendapatkan skor di awal kuarter pertama.

Ini dia! Seirin sudah mulai panas sejak awal pertandingan! Seirin berhasil mencuri angka sejak awal pertandingan!

"Baguus!" teriak Hyuuga sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Setidaknya ini akan menjadi langkah awal yang baik bagi mereka.

"Lemparan bagus Hyuuga!" seru Izuki menghampiri Hyuuga sambil menepuk tangan Hyuuga. Hyuuga membalas tepukan itu.

Kuroko memandangi Akashi dari kejauhan segera setelah Seirin menciptakan skor. Ia ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi Akashi ketika mengetahui Seirin berhasil mencuri angka sejak awal kuarter pertama. Di luar dugaan, Akashi tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Tapi Kuroko bisa melihat sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir tipis Akashi. Baiklah, Akashi tidak merasa tertekan dengan tekanan yang diberikan Seirin sejak awal kuarter pertama. Seirin memang harus bermain agresif sejak kuarter pertama untuk memperoleh keunggulan. Akan tetapi pemandangan yang dilihat Kuroko membuat Kuroko harus berpikir lain, sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya, _Akashi memiliki strategi tersendiri dalam pertandingan final kali ini._

Ya, strategi itu tentunya sudah bisa ditebak meskipun bentuknya masih kasat mata. Dari awal, susunan pemain _starter_ Rakuzan yang berbeda dari biasanya, -memasukkan Ogiwara-kun ke dalam susunan pemain- membuat Kuroko mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Akashi memiliki strategi tersendiri dalam partai final kali ini. Begitu nama Ogiwara-kun terlintas dalam pikirannya, Kuroko bergegas mencari tahu di mana posisi Ogiwara saat ini.

Mendadak terdengar riuh suara penonton. Pertanda telah terjadi sesuatu di lapangan. Kuroko telah mendapatkan posisi Ogiwara sekaligus mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Tidak berselang lama setelah Seirin mencuri skor melalui lemparan _three point_ Hyuuga, Rakuzan akhirnya memperoleh skor pertama mereka, melalui lemparan Ogiwara. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Semua pemain Seirin hanya bisa cengo. Kuroko tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Satu hal yang pasti, Ogiwara harus memiliki kecepatan serta kelincahan yang tinggi untuk bisa membuat lemparan segera setelah Hyuuga menciptakan skor. Setidaknya ia harus memiliki kemampuan seperti _seseorang_,

Sesuatu terlintas di benak Kuroko...

_Mustahil, mungkinkah kemampuan Ogiwara-kun adalah... _

Karena lemparan yang dilakukan Ogiwara barusan bukanlah lemparan _three point_ seperti yang dilakukan Hyuuga, Seirin masih memimpin dengan selisih satu poin. Ogiwara menangkap keberadaan Kuroko dalam pandangannya, ia lalu tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah Kuroko. Kedua pandangan mereka beradu.

_Majulah, Kuroko...mari kita tuntaskan janji kita dengan segenap kemampuan kita..._

.

.

"Tampaknya firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan, teman Kuroko itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh." lirih Aida Riko dari bangku Seirin. Ia mengamati dengan jelas terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Benar, berjuanglah Tetsu-kun!"

Sontak, Aida Riko terkejut menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Konsentrasi dalam mengamati pertandingan membuatnya tidak awas terhadap sekitarnya, atau kehadiran orang itu terlalu tiba-tiba? Momoi Satsuki sudah ikut menyaksikan pertandingan di bangku Seirin.

"Kau! Manajer Touo!" tunjuk Aida. Terkejut menyadari kehadiran Momoi yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Hei, aku juga punya nama, panggil saja Momoi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ehm, Momoi-san?"

"Aku khawatir pada Tetsu-kun, makanya aku datang menonton pertandingan ini, apalagi Tetsu-kun kali ini akan bertanding melawan Akashi-kun. Sayangnya Aomine-kun tidak mau ikut menonton pertandingan ini."

Aida menarik nafas sebelum bertanya pada Momoi.

"Huff, Momoi-san, apa kau mengetahui kekuatan yang dimiliki pemain baru Rakuzan ini?"

Momoi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Aida.

"Pemain itu, aku pernah melihatnya sewaktu SMP, hanya saja sewaktu SMP kami terlalu kuat sehingga aku tidak punya data tentang pemain itu..."

Aida mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menanti kelanjutan ucapan Momoi.

"...Tapi melihat permainannya barusan, gaya permainannya sangat mirip dengan...Aomine-kun."

Aida Riko tak bisa memungkiri keterkejutannya, tanpa sadar keringatnya menetes. Kekuatan Rakuzan mulai terlihat semenjak semifinal melawan Shuutoku. Saat itu, Rakuzan bahkan tidak bisa dibendung kekuatannya. Pada saat itu, mereka tidak menempatkan _power forward _dalam susunan pemain mereka. Keberadaan Akashi dan _uncrowned generals_ sudah sangat mengerikan bagi lawannya. Dan pada final kali ini, Rakuzan bahkan menurunkan _power forward_ dalam regimen pemain mereka, dan itu bukan pemain sembarangan. Ogiwara Shigehiro memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan _power forward_ Teikou dan Touo, Aomine Daiki!

Dalam pertandingan kali ini, Kuroko tidak hanya harus menghadapi Akashi, tapi ia juga harus menghadapi _Aomine_...Menghadapi dua anggota _generation of miracles_ sekaligus!

Selanjutnya, kuarter pertama seolah menjadi neraka bagi Seirin. Rakuzan mulai mengambil alih permainan. Menciptakan skor demi skor dan menegaskan dominasi mereka atas Seirin. Dominasi Ogiwara mulai tampak semenjak kuarter pertama. Disusul dengan _uncrowned generals_ lainnya. Setiap individu seolah menjadi mesin pencetak poin, tidak ada pemain yang tidak mencetak skor. Jika ada yang belum mencetak skor, mungkin hanya Akashi seorang. Tapi ia bukan melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau, _ia hanya belum perlu menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya sekarang_.

Akashi tidak main-main. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap remeh Seirin dengan menempatkan Ogiwara dalam susunan pemain mereka. Menjadikan regimen pemain Rakuzan saat itu adalah susunan pemain Rakuzan terkuat yang pernah ada.

Kuroko harus segera mencari cara untuk melakukan pembalasan di kuarter selanjutnya, atau mereka akan kehilangan peluang untuk meraih kemenangan!

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

_**See You at 2nd Quarter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Final Quarter**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Winter Cup Final**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**Happy reading^^**

_**2nd Quarter**_

_**(Moon)Light and Shadow**_

.

.

Ogiwara Shigehiro memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan _power forward_ Teikou dan Touo, Aomine Daiki...

Kenyataan ini cukup mengerikan bagi Seirin yang sudah pernah berhadapan dengan Touo sebelumnya. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak mengenal Aomine Daiki. Ia punya segalanya yang dibutuhkan dalam basket. Kemampuan, kecepatan, kelincahan, stamina dan semua itu melebur jadi satu dalam diri seorang Aomine Daiki. Jika ada yang bertanya, siapa yang paling kuat di antara anggota _generation of miracles_, maka jawabannya sudah pasti. Aomine Daiki. Meskipun begitu, sang kapten juga tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Dua orang itu disebut-sebut sebagai yang terkuat di antara _generation of miracles_. Dan saat ini, Seirin tengah menghadapi salah satu dari keduanya, Akashi Seijuurou sang kapten, dan _power forward_ Rakuzan yang setipe dengan Aomine, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Sederhananya, Seirin menghadapi dua pemain terkuat _generation of miracles_ pada pertandingan final ini.

Fakta ini seolah menegaskan dominasi Rakuzan atas Seirin pada kuarter pertama yang baru saja berlalu. Rakuzan unggul dua puluh poin atas Seirin di kuarter pertama. 30-10 untuk Rakuzan. Kali ini, Seirin harus mencari cara untuk membalikkan keadaan di kuarter kedua, atau peluang untuk menang akan semakin tipis.

.

.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah menyadarinya, lawan kita kali ini mungkin yang paling berat dari yang pernah ada. Untuk itu di kuarter kedua nanti kita tak bisa hanya terus bertahan. Kita harus mencoba untuk menyerang."

Kesibukan mulai terdengar di bangku Seirin pada jeda waktu menjelang kuarter kedua. Aida Riko, sang _coach_ Seirin, mencoba menjelaskan strategi baru pada anak buahnya. Walaupun ia tahu, betapa sulitnya membangkitkan kembali semangat para pemain Seirin pada situasi ini. Para pemain Seirin tampak kelelahan usai kuarter pertama. Dominasi Rakuzan tampak begitu nyata hingga stamina para pemain Seirin mulai terkuras semenjak awal pertandingan.

"Tanpa perlu kau ingatkan kami, kami pasti akan terus menyerang di kuarter kedua nanti, Riko." sahut si _iron heart_ Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei. Menyerang di kuarter kedua nanti, itu sudah pasti. Masalahnya adalah, strategi apa yang yang harus digunakan untuk menyerang. Rakuzan unggul dalam segala sisi, baik itu sisi pertahanan ataupun menyerang.

Aida Riko juga tengah berpikir keras. Dalam situasi ini, akan menguntungkan bagi Seirin apabila _power forward_ mereka, Kagami, melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat mereka bertarung melawan Aomine dulu –_masuk dalam zone_. Ketika Seirin melawan Touo pada babak awal Wintercup, Kagami berhasil menandingi Aomine setelah dirinya berhasil masuk _zone_. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak mudah dilakukan. Aida Riko pun memahami bahwa Kagami tidak dapat masuk _zone_ semaunya. Ya, Kagami tidak bisa masuk _zone_ _atas keinginannya sendiri. _

Kekhawatiran Aida barusan menjadi tidak beralasan ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah Kagami saat ini. Kagami tampak tenang. Tidak tampak tertekan walaupun Rakuzan telah memecundangi mereka di babak pertama. Tidak tampak tertekan seperti ketika melawan Touo dulu. Ah, Kagami makin dewasa. Saat itu juga Aida menarik nafas lega. _Masih ada harapan untuk Seirin_!

Aida lantas berpikir sejenak. Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Ya, masih ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan Seirin!

"Kagami-kun..." panggil Aida. Kagami yang sedang menyeka keringatnya seketika menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Karena di tim ini hanya kau yang bisa menandingi Aomine, maka pada kuarter kedua nanti, kuserahkan pemain nomor sepuluh itu padamu!" lanjutnya lagi.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun!" panggil Momoi sambil menyerahkan handuk pada Kuroko. Kuroko langsung mengambil handuk pemberian Momoi dan menyeka keringatnya.

"Terima kasih Momoi-san. Tapi kenapa Momoi-san ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin memberikan semangat untuk Tetsu-kun yang sedang bertanding melawan Akashi-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengajak Aomine-kun, tapi sayangnya dia tidak mau ikut walaupun sudah kupaksa..."

Kuroko mendengarkan Momoi sambil tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah bangku Rakuzan. Ogiwara yang saat itu tengah melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengan Kuroko di bangku Rakuzan terekam dalam pandangannya. Momoi yang berada tepat di samping Kuroko saat ini pun menyadari hal itu. Sejurus kemudian, Momoi teringat akan satu hal.

"Ng, Tetsu-kun, aku jadi teringat sesuatu kalau melihat pemain nomor sepuluh itu. Dia...mirip dengan seseorang yang mencari Tetsu-kun sewaktu cedera pada semifinal _national middle. _Tapi, jika dilihat lagi sepertinya dia memang orang yang sama_..._"

Seketika itu juga Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Momoi. Momoi bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa terkejutnya pemuda yang disukainya itu.

"...Kemudian, Akashi-kun menemui orang itu. Selanjutnya aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tak kusangka sekarang mereka bisa berada dalam satu tim."

Kali ini, Kuroko lebih terkejut lagi.

_Jadi, Akashi-kun memang telah mengenal Ogiwara-kun sebelumnya? Apakah keberadaan Ogiwara-kun di Rakuzan memang murni kebetulan? Atau Ogiwara-kun telah diincar Akashi-kun sejak awal? _

Segala macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak Kuroko. Dan Kuroko menyadari satu hal, bahwa jawaban atas segala macam pertanyaan itu hanya bisa ia ketahui dari satu orang. _Akashi-kun_.

Dan, sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Kuroko.

.

.

"Kuarter pertama barusan benar-benar pertunjukan yang bagus, Shigehiro."

Ogiwara yang sedang menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangan matanya menangkap manik heterokromatik yang memandang ke arahnya. Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten Rakuzan telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bukankah ini seperti keinginanmu, Akashi?" seru Ogiwara sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasanya tidak nyaman juga jika bertatapan dengan manik heterokromatik itu dalam waktu yang lama. Dan Ogiwara yakin bahwa tidak hanya dia saja yang berpikiran demikian.

"Sayangnya Seirin tak seperti yang diharapkan. Tadinya aku berharap Tetsuya bisa lebih baik dari ini." ujar Akashi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bangku Seirin. Pandangannya menangkap Kuroko yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Momoi. Tentunya Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang tengah dibicarakan mantan anak buahnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Akashi. Harapanmu pasti akan terkabul di kuarter kedua nanti. Kuroko bukan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja!" Seru Ogiwara penuh keyakinan. Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya. Ya, dia sangat mengenal teman masa kecilnya ini. Ogiwara mengenal Kuroko lebih dari siapapun. Kuroko dalam ingatannya adalah pemuda yang tidak mudah menyerah dalam menghadapi situasi seberat apapun. Dan kali ini Ogiwara berharap Kuroko akan mampu memberikan perlawanan balik di kuarter kedua _demi janji lama yang telah mereka buat bertahun-tahun lamanya_.

"Kuharap begitu. Tetsuya memiliki kemampuan unik yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kuharap dalam final ini dia bisa datang padaku dengan menunjukkan seluruh kemampuan terbaiknya. Jika dia tidak bisa melakukan itu...bisa kusimpulkan bahwa selama ini filosofi basket yang ia yakini tidak membuatnya berkembang sama sekali. Tetsuya benar-benar bodoh karena telah mengambil langkah yang keliru. Sayang sekali..."

Ogiwara tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Untungnya Akashi tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Ogiwara saat itu. Andai saja Akashi tahu, perkataannya barusan telah membuka sedikit _luka_ di hatinya. Tapi Ogiwara tak perlu tersulut emosi. Toh pada akhirnya semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana Akashi. Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja _karena Ogiwara memiliki rencana lain_. Rencana yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Akashi. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Akashi, percayalah padaku. Kuroko takkan mengecewakanmu di kuarter kedua nanti. Sebaiknya kau perlu mewaspadainya nanti. " Ogiwara berhasil meredam emosi yang tak perlu ia tunjukkan. Toh itu semua sudah berlalu. Yang ada hanyalah masa depan. Dan semua bergantung pada suksesnya rencana Ogiwara. Bahkan, _emperor eye_ Akashi pun tak bisa menebak isi pikiran Ogiwara saat ini.

"Kuharap begitu, Shigehiro. Dan jangan lupakan tugasmu. Tunjukkan permainan terbaikmu dan buatlah final menjadi milik kita. Jangan lupa, dunia mengakui pemenang. Tidak ada tempat bagi pecundang." Akashi beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, meninggalkan Ogiwara yang masih duduk di _bench_.

"Tentu saja Akashi. Aku akan melakukan _tugas_ku dengan baik." bisik Ogiwara sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Senyuman yang terukir kala punggung Akashi menjauh dari pandangannya.

_Tentu saja kartu trump nya tak akan dibukanya sekarang_...

.

.

"_Sumimasen_ _coach_. Biarkan aku yang menjaga Akashi-kun pada kuarter kedua ini."

Ucapan Kuroko barusan tak pelak Aida Riko dan seluruh pemain Seirin terkejut. Pasalnya ucapan Kuroko barusan tidak ada dalam skenario yang disusun Aida untuk dimainkan Seirin di kuarter kedua nanti.

"Sebentar Kuroko, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Aida. Wajahnya sarat akan kebingungan. Kuroko vs Akashi tidak ada dalam skenario yang baru saja disusunnya. Karena pertandingan baru saja dimulai, maka kemampuan _misdirection_ Kuroko masih berfungsi baik. Kemampuan itu masih bisa dimanfaatkan Seirin untuk memaksimalkan teknik _passing_ mereka. Khususnya _ignite pass_ yang hanya bisa dilakukan Kuroko. Penerapannya, Kuroko tidak akan difungsikan dalam duel _one-on-one _supaya bisa segera mencuri bola yang terlepas dan segera memberikan _passing_ yang tak terlihat ke anggota timnya. Mengingat Seirin yang dari kuarter pertama saja sudah tertinggal dua puluh angka dari Rakuzan, maka penting bagi Seirin untuk mencuri angka dengan memanfaatkan alur pergerakan bola. Kemampuan yang dimiliki Kuroko dapat memaksimalkan skenario tersebut. Lagipula, Akashi belum berbuat sesuatu di kuarter pertama barusan. Hal ini diakibatkan oleh dominasi permainan Ogiwara. Bukan tak mungkin hal yang sama akan berlanjut ke kuarter kedua. Sehingga Ogiwara lah yang masih menjadi fokus Seirin setelah ini.

Sayangnya, Kuroko berpikir lain. Ia tahu betul bahwa Seirin saat ini membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi ia juga menyadari bahwa hanya Akashi lah jawaban atas pergolakan batin yang dialaminya. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak bisa mendahulukan kepentingan pribadinya di atas kepentingan tim. Ia paham benar akan hal itu. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan. Dan pastinya, Kuroko takkan menjelaskan isi hatinya pada kawan-kawannya.

"Menurutku, Akashi-kun perlu diwaspadai juga. Aku telah mengenalnya selama tiga tahun. Akashi-kun bukan tipe orang yang akan tetap menggantungkan diri pada Ogiwara-kun sekalipun Ogiwara-kun yang sekarang memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan Aomine-kun. Lagipula, karena telah bersama Akashi-kun selama tiga tahun, sedikit banyak aku telah memahami pola permainannya. Walaupun kemampuanku yang sekarang masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan Akashi-kun..."

Aida berusaha menganalisa penjelasan Kuroko. Perkataan Kuroko ada benarnya juga. Akashi tidak mudah ditebak. Siapa sangka pada saat semifinal melawan Shuutoku kemarin ia akan membuat gol bunuh diri hanya karena ingin memberi "pelajaran" pada rekan setimnya sendiri? Jika Akashi dengan _emperor eye_ nya bisa memperkirakan pergerakan lawan, maka Kuroko yang memahami kemampuan Akashi melebihi pemain Seirin lainnya pasti akan bisa mencegah Akashi menggunakan _emperor eye_ nya! Strategi ini mungkin tidak agresif akan tetapi cukup masuk akal untuk meningkatkan pertahanan. Soal menyerang, masih ada Kagami bukan?

Bahu Aida kemudian ditepuk seseorang. Aida menoleh. Hyuuga sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Strategi Kuroko tidak buruk, kok. Jika melihat kondisi saat ini memang sebaiknya Kuroko ditempatkan untuk mengawasi si rambut merah yang menyebalkan itu." tukas Hyuuga. Disambut dengan anggukan Kiyoshi disertai tawa khas nya.

Si rambut merah lainnya di Seirin seketika menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah menyiratkan kata-kata 'maksudnya bukan aku 'kan?'

"Baiklah, Kuroko! Aku percaya padamu!" seru Aida setelahnya. Setidaknya Aida mensyukuri satu hal. Semangat para anak buahnya tidak padam walaupun telah mendapat tekanan berat di kuarter pertama. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini. Aida meyakini bahwa Seirin akan mampu melakukan sesuatu di kuarter kedua nanti.

Seseorang mengacak rambut _blunette_ Kuroko. Seketika Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Berusahalah!" seru seseorang yang ternyata Kagami. Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, hendak melakukan '_toss_' dengannya. Uluran tangan Kagami disambut Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun juga." ujar Kuroko. Kuroko mengetahui tugas berat Kagami di kuarter ini. Yakni menghentikan Ogiwara-kun. Tugasnya sendiri juga tidak kalah berat. Menghentikan Akashi bukan perkara mudah. Tapi tanpa disadari yang lain, Kuroko punya rencana tersendiri.

_Kali ini cahaya dan bayangan Seirin akan berusaha menghentikan dua pilar utama Rakuzan_.

.

.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Momoi mendengus kesal. Aomine tidak mengangkat telepon darinya meski ia telah berusaha menghubungi kawan masa kecilnya itu berkali-kali. "Dai-chan...Dai-chan...Dai-chan! Ayo angkatlah!" Momoi mencoba menelepon lagi. Kali ini Momoi sudah tidak berada di bangku Seirin. Ia mencoba mencari sinyal ponsel dengan berjalan keluar gedung. Mengingat kuarter kedua yang akan segera dimulai rasanya Momoi tak ingin berlama-lama di luar gedung.

"Tak perlu menelepon lagi. Aku sudah ada di sini." suara ini tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Seketika Momoi menoleh. Orang yang dari tadi berusaha dihubunginya saat ini telah berada di belakangnya.

"Dai-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Syukurlah. Kupikir kau benar-benar akan melewatkan pertandingan Tetsu-kun..."

Tadinya Aomine ingin melakukan itu. Tapi ia lebih menuruti kata hatinya. Mana bisa ia membiarkan Tetsu bertanding melawan Akashi. Ia memang tak peduli pada hasil akhir pertandingan ini tapi ia merasa akan menyesal apabila melewatkan jalannya pertandingan.

"Sudah sejauh mana pertandingannya, Satsuki?"

"Sebentar lagi memasuki kuarter kedua. Kita belum terlambat! Oh iya, Rakuzan memiliki pemain baru. Seorang _power forward_ yang kupikir memiliki gaya permainan yang mirip dengan Dai-chan."

Wajah Aomine menyiratkan ekspresi tak percaya setelah mendengar ucapan Momoi barusan. Mana mungkin ada pemain lain yang dapat menyaingi kemampuannya? Bahkan Kagami saja tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya."

.

.

Kuarter kedua dimulai.

Begitu kuarter kedua dimulai, bola sudah berada dalam kendali Rakuzan. Tepatnya, bola saat ini sedang berada di tangan _small forward_ Rakuzan, Hayama Kotarou. Rakuzan tampaknya tidak ingin membuang waktu dan ingin segera mempertegas dominasi mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran tiga orang punggawa Rakuzan selain Akashi dan Ogiwara. 'Pelajaran' yang diberikan Akashi saat semifinal kemarin benar-benar membekas dalam benak mereka.

Tapi, sama halnya dengan Rakuzan, Seirin juga tidak ingin membuang waktu mereka.

Izuki menghadang di depan Hayama. Gerakan Izuki tampaknya bisa dibaca oleh Hayama sehingga ia bisa meloloskan diri dari kawalan Izuki dan mendribel bola tanpa halangan. Awalnya semua terasa begitu mudah bagi Hayama, akan tetapi Hayama tidak menyadari satu hal.

Tidak hanya Akashi yang memiliki penglihatan yang tidak biasa.

"Apa!?" teriak Hayama ketika bola yang ada dalam kendalinya terlepas begitu saja. Seseorang mengambilnya. Bukan dari depan melainkan dari belakangnya. Hanya seseorang yang memiliki penglihatan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat yang bisa melakukannya. Izuki yang baru saja dilewati Hayama dengan sukses merebut bola dari sudut mati yang tak terlihat oleh jangkauan pandangan Hayama.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengecohmu dari depan tapi sisi belakangmu benar-benar tanpa pertahanan." seru Izuki sambil memberikan _passing_ ke Hyuuga. Hyuuga sudah siap di posisinya. Selanjutnya Seirin berhasil memperoleh skor tambahan melalui lemparan _three point_ Hyuuga.

Seirin seolah mulai menemukan ritme permainan mereka. Bola saat ini sudah berada di tangan Kagami. Kagami mendribel bola menuju ke arah ring Rakuzan. Tapi langkahnya dihadang dua orang _uncrowned generals_, Hayama dan Mibuchi di saat yang bersamaan. Tampaknya Rakuzan telah menyadari Kagami sebagai lawan yang patut diwaspadai sehingga mereka menempatkan dua orang untuk menjaga Kagami. Trik yang diterapkan Rakuzan terhadap Kagami masih sama seperti kuarter pertama. Kawalan ketat membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak. Kagami melihat adanya celah dan Izuki tampak di celah tersebut. Dengan sedikit susah payah Kagami berhasil memberikan bola pada Izuki.

Tampaknya, usaha Kagami barusan membuat seorang pemain di Rakuzan mulai menaruh perhatian terhadapnya. Melewati dua orang _uncrowned generals_ sekaligus, bukan perkara mudah yang bisa dilakukan pemain biasa...

Izuki langsung melempar bola setelah mendapatkan _passing_ dari Kagami. Namun, posisinya kurang tepat sehingga bola tidak lantas menjebol ring lawan. _Rebound_!

Kiyoshi dan Nebuya kemudian beradu di bawah ring dalam memperebutkan bola yang terlempar keluar dari ring. Seakan tidak mau kalah dari pemain Seirin lainnya yang sudah mulai menemukan ritme permainan mereka, Kiyoshi akhirnya memenangkan pertarungan itu.

"Tampaknya kau sudah jauh lebih berkembang dibandingkan yang dulu, Kiyoshi!" seru Nebuya beberapa saat setelah mereka melakoni duel di udara.

"Teman-teman yang baik yang membantuku berkembang." balas Kiyoshi dengan senyum khas nya setelah memberikan _passing_ ke Hyuuga. Usaha Kiyoshi barusan tidak bisa dicegah oleh Nebuya dan Seirin kembali memperoleh skor tambahan lewat lemparan _three point_ Hyuuga.

"SEIRIIIINN...!"

Penonton mulai meneriakkan nama Seirin seiring dengan keberhasilan Seirin yang mulai mempersempit selisih angka. Usaha Seirin membuahkan hasil. Tanpa perlu bergantung pada Kuroko dan Kagami di awal kuarter kedua, mereka dapat menyamai kemampuan _uncrowned generals_ dan mendulang poin. Masih ada harapan bagi Seirin. Aida tampak tersenyum puas melihat keberhasilan anak buahnya.

Skor menunjukkan 30-20 di awal kuarter kedua. Artinya, sejak Seirin panas, Rakuzan belum menambah poin sama sekali. Sedikit demi sedikit Seirin mulai menambah keunggulan tanpa perlu bantuan Kuroko dan Kagami. Hingga akhirnya mereka hanya berjarak tiga poin! Teriakan nama 'Seirin' semakin terdengar membahana di seluruh penjuru gedung. Awalnya semua seolah terasa mudah bagi Seirin.

Namun, tak lama kemudian suara-suara penonton tersebut seolah teredam ketika bola berada dalam kendali Rakuzan, tepatnya, berada dalam kendali sang kapten. Sunyi senyap. Tidak ada suara dukungan termasuk dukungan bagi Rakuzan yang terdengar dari bangku penonton. Semua mata tertuju pada tengah lapangan, bukan, tepatnya tertuju pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Seolah penasaran terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi, _karena sedari awal, tak sekalipun Akashi memegang bola_. Apakah kali ini Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu?

Kuroko tentunya tidak tinggal diam melihat si kulit bundar berada dalam genggaman Akashi. Dengan cepat, ia memposisikan dirinya berada tepat di hadapan Akashi dan saat ini mereka berdua tengah berhadapan selayaknya duel _one-on-one_. Kuroko vs Akashi!

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga ke hadapanku, Tetsuya. Aku sudah menunggumu." ujar Akashi sambil mendribel bola tanpa sekalipun bergerak dari posisinya. Senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Kuroko memasang kewaspadaan penuh. Menebak apa langkah yang akan diambil Akashi berikutnya. Mata _azure_ Kuroko beradu dengan manik heterokromatik Akashi. Akan tetapi, sekalipun Kuroko berusaha menggali lebih dalam, dia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai langkah apa yang akan diambil Akashi selanjutnya.

Akan tetapi, alasan Kuroko berada di sini selain untuk menghentikan Akashi juga untuk memastikan satu hal. Satu hal yang hanya Akashi yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Akashi-kun..." dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko ini, Akashi sudah bisa menebak bahwa Kuroko hendak mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Dan Akashi pun tampaknya sudah mengetahui tentang apa yang akan ditanyakan Kuroko setelah ini.

"Adakah yang ingin kau ketahui dariku, Tetsuya?" ujar Akashi, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun...apa alasanmu memasukkan Ogiwara-kun ke dalam timmu?" tanya Kuroko, langsung tanpa basa-basi. Jelas saja, forum ini bukan forum biasa. Mereka sedang melakoni pertandingan. Tak ada waktu bagi Kuroko untuk basa-basi. Waktu terus berjalan.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang padaku karena kau ingin menanyakan hal itu, Tetsuya." jawab Akashi masih dengan gerakan mendribel bola di tempat. Sekali lagi, Kuroko tidak bisa memperkirakan langkah apa yang akan diambil Akashi selanjutnya.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa, tanyakan saja langsung pada Shigehiro. Aku hanya memberikan penawaran padanya. Selanjutnya tergantung dia." Akashi mulai mengayunkan bola ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah memberikan gerakan tipuan. Mau tak mau, Kuroko harus membagi fokus perhatiannya, mengikuti arah pergerakan bola yang saat ini ada dalam kendali Akashi.

"Satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak sembarangan memasukkan orang ke dalam tim ku. Kau sendiri juga pasti sudah paham, Tetsuya. Sama seperti dirimu. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan potensi yang ada dalam dirinya. Potensi yang mirip dengan Daiki, selama bisa berguna untuk tim, kenapa tidak?"

Kuroko terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Akashi barusan.

"Akashi-kun...ternyata selama ini kau tak berubah sedikitpun. Yang bisa berguna untuk tim bukanlah kemampuan satu-dua orang. Akan tetapi tim itu sendiri. Teman-teman di Seirin yang mengajariku hal itu." Sekali lagi, pandangan mata Kuroko beradu dengan manik heterokromatik Akashi.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak berkembang Tetsuya, apa yang bisa diharapkan tim dari orang-orang yang lemah? Dunia bukan milik orang lemah. Ketika kau menyadarinya kau yang akan bertekuk lutut memohon maaf padaku."

"Akashi-kun...aku, sangat mengenal Ogiwara-kun. Sama sepertiku, dia pasti takkan setuju dengan cara berpikirmu. Ogiwara-kun yang mengenalkan basket padaku. Kami berdua saling meyakini permainan basket kami. Sekalipun...setelahnya yang kudengar Ogiwara-kun sempat berhenti bermain basket, tapi aku yakin, dia takkan berubah jadi sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Kau sangat yakin akan hal itu ya Tetsuya. Biar kuperjelas satu hal. Setelah Shigehiro bergabung, sedikit demi sedikit kemampuan yang dimilikinya semakin mirip dengan Daiki, ah tidak, mungkin lebih kuat dari Daiki. Sehingga aku menyimpannya sebagai senjata rahasia yang bahkan tak kuturunkan hingga semifinal kemarin. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena setiap aku menggunakan Shigehiro dalam pertandingan, lawan-lawan kami pasti hancur."

Kuroko tersentak mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan. Mungkinkah, hal yang sebenarnya terjadi justru berada di luar perkiraannya?

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Tidak percaya? Shigehiro yang sekarang bukan Ogiwara-kun mu yang dulu. Aku bahkan tak perlu mengotori tanganku sendiri setiap kali Shigehiro turun tangan."

Sepertinya semua berkembang di luar dugaan Kuroko sebelumnya. Awalnya, Kuroko merasa bahwa Ogiwara-kun lah yang akan hancur apabila ia bergabung dengan Akashi. Pemikiran itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kuroko menyadari bahwa yang membentuk filosofi basketnya sendiri secara tidak langsung adalah Ogiwara-kun, karena mereka memiliki mimpi yang sama. Oleh karena itu, ketika mulai terjadi perubahan dalam tim yang menyebabkan Kuroko berhenti dari tim basket Teikou hingga sempat membenci basket, Kuroko sendiri merasa Ogiwara-kun yang bergabung dengan Rakuzan akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Sejauh yang Kuroko ketahui, Ogiwara-kun berhenti bermain basket setelah dikalahkan Teikou –yang mana ada Akashi di dalamnya. Tak heran Kuroko mengambil kesimpulan bahwa keikutsertaan Ogiwara-kun di Rakuzan juga akan semakin menghancurkan dirinya.

Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi barusan, Kuroko tersadar. Pemikirannya selama ini keliru. Kehancuran Ogiwara-kun memang terjadi. Namun dalam arti yang berbeda. Jika hal ini terus berlangsung, bukan tak mungkin Ogiwara-kun akan berubah menjadi seperti Aomine-kun atau bahkan Akashi-kun sewaktu di Teikou dulu. Menjadi terlalu kuat hingga melupakan perasaannya saat bermain basket atau bahkan melupakan adanya teman-teman yang juga ada dalam timnya. Menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. _Menjadi monster_.

"Kau benar-benar lemah, Tetsuya. Bahkan ketika kau datang menantangku seperti ini kau tak bisa juga merebut bola dariku." Akashi bergerak maju menerobos kawalan Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tersentak kaget ketika Akashi melewatinya. Jujur saja, Kuroko sendiri tampak seperti linglung sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan Akashi dan sampai pada pemikiran barunya. Mungkinkah keputusannya untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Akashi salah?

Akashi berlari menjauh sambil mendribel bola. Menyadari Ogiwara ada pada tempat yang tepat, ia pun melemparkan bola pada Ogiwara. Kini suara penonton kembali bergema memenuhi penjuru gedung. Meneriakkan nama Rakuzan.

Tampaknya Akashi belum perlu melakukan apapun, selama keima(*)nya masih ada di sana. Selama Shigehiro ada di sana.

Tentunya ada seseorang yang tak bisa membiarkan Ogiwara begitu saja. Kagami saat ini berhadapan dengan Ogiwara, selayaknya _one-on-one_. Ya, di Seirin hanya Kagami yang paling mungkin menghentikan Ogiwara.

"Jadi, kau yang selama ini disebut-sebut sebagai 'cahaya' Seirin? Akashi sudah cerita banyak tentangmu." tanya Ogiwara sambil mendribel bola. Pandangannya lurus menatap Kagami di depannya.

"Setidaknya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong apa saja yang dikatakan si rambut merah itu padamu?" balas Kagami. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah menantang _ace_ Rakuzan yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Hmm, tidak banyak. Yang paling kuingat adalah Akashi sering berkata kalau Kagami itu orang yang menyebalkan. Yah, tapi kupikir dia akan berkata begitu pada semua orang yang tidak menuruti perintahnya. Jujur saja, aku juga kesal dengan tabiatnya yang satu itu." Pada saat itu, Kagami merasa cengo. Kenapa Ogiwara harus _curhat_ padanya? Ia bingung melihat Ogiwara di depannya saat ini entah kawan atau justru lawan bagi Akashi sendiri. Terlebih lagi Ogiwara mengucapkan kalimat barusan diselingi tawa dan raut wajah yang tidak serius, setidaknya menurut Kagami.

"Tapi, karena aku sudah ada di sini, mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti Akashi."lanjutnya lagi sambil mulai mengayunkan bola. Kagami memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mengawasi gerakan Ogiwara. Gaya permainan Ogiwara mirip dengan Aomine, Kagami tidak boleh salah ambil langkah menghadapinya.

"Kalau kau sendiri tidak suka dengan kaptenmu, kenapa masih menurut saja?" balas Kagami lagi. Lama kelamaan ia dihantui rasa penasaran juga.

"Begitu-begitu juga, aku respek terhadapnya Kagami-kun. Akashi memang menyebalkan kalau kalian hanya melihat tampilan luarnya saja. Tapi di dalam..." Pandangan mata Ogiwara bergerak ke arah kiri. Kagami meningkatkan kewaspadaan penuh dan mulai bergerak ke arah kiri. Tapi gerakan Ogiwara yang selanjutnya membuyarkan perhatian Kagami. Ia melemparkan bola ke kanan ke arah yang justru berlawanan dengan arah pandangnya.

Kagami tersentak dan mulai refleks menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Tapi sial bagi Kagami, Ogiwara lebih cepat. Bola yang sudah ia lepaskan ke arah kanannya akhirnya direbut lagi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa digapai Kagami. _Kecepatan layaknya Aomine_!

Segera setelah melakukan _fake_ itu, Ogiwara melewati Kagami dengan cepat. Semua berlangsung dalam hitungan detik. Kagami belum sempat berkedip ketika Ogiwara bergerak melewatinya.

"...Tapi di dalamnya, ia rapuh. Serapuh Kuroko." lirih Ogiwara sambil berlari menjauhi Kagami. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa tentunya. Dari kejauhan tempatnya berdiri, Kagami seolah melihat Aomine yang berlari di depannya. Oke, dia memang mirip Aomine, tapi bukan berarti ia lantas hanya diam saja.

Ogiwara mendekati ring Seirin tanpa halangan. Dan tidak ada halangan baginya untuk segera menambah keunggulan dengan hendak melakukan _dunk_. Tapi mendadak bola yang hendak ia lesakkan ke ring terlepas. Seseorang menggagalkan _dunk_ yang hendak ia lakukan!

Itu Kagami! Kagami yang awalnya tidak berada di sana sekarang sudah ada di daerah ring Seirin dan telah berhasil menggagalkan _dunk_ yang akan Ogiwara lakukan. Kagami tentunya tidak bisa melakukan itu jika ia tak punya kecepatan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Ogiwara.

"Lihatlah apa yang bisa dilakukan si menyebalkan ini!" seru Kagami setelahnya.

Bola yang terlepas dari genggaman Ogiwara berhasil direbut Kiyoshi dan selanjutnya Seirin berhasil mendapatkan tambahan poin lagi melalui kerja sama yang baik antar punggawa Seirin.

"Ternyata kau memang pantas menjadi 'cahaya' Seirin." balas Ogiwara lagi. _Dan juga cahaya bagi Kuroko tentunya_, sambungnya lagi tanpa terucapkan.

Dari kejauhan, Akashi yang melihat upaya Kagami menggagalkan _dunk_ Ogiwara kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. "Seperti yang kuduga, Seirin tak bisa dianggap remeh. Keputusan untuk menurunkan Shigehiro di final adalah tepat..."

Selanjutnya, Seirin berhasil mendulang poin lagi dan lagi. Kagami juga mulai turut serta menambah poin. Semua, kecuali Kuroko yang masih belum bisa menemukan fokusnya di sisa kuarter kedua. Namun, upaya Seirin ini tidak terlepas dari pola permainan Rakuzan yang berubah. Seolah mengendurkan pertahanan mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi hal ini jelas memberikan keuntungan bagi Seirin untuk semakin mempersempit gap mereka.

_Ace_ Rakuzan, Ogiwara Shigehiro juga tidak tampak menunjukkan dominasinya lagi di sisa kuarter kedua. Berbeda dengan kuarter pertama barusan. Setidaknya, _pace_ Rakuzan terlihat berbeda setelah di tengah pertandingan, sang _ace_ terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada sang kapten. Semacam perubahan strategi yang dibicarakan pada saat permainan sedang berlangsung. Entah apa yang disampaikan Ogiwara, tapi sepertinya sukses membuat sang kapten mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Kuarter kedua berakhir dengan...keunggulan Seirin atas Rakuzan! Skor menunjukkan 49-55 untuk Seirin. Bedanya tidak jauh, tapi hasil ini membuat Seirin menarik nafas lega dan semakin memanaskan semangat mereka untuk menambah poin lagi di kuarter ketiga.

Namun, ada seseorang di Seirin yang tampaknya belum bisa merasakan euforia tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berpikir keras untuk memecahkan masalahnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ogiwara-kun begitu saja. Sewaktu SMP dulu, ia yang menyebabkan Ogiwara-kun mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti bermain basket. Sekarang? Ia tak mau Ogiwara-kun berubah menjadi seperti orang-orang yang membuatnya keluar dari klub basket –_generation of miracles_ yang tak terkalahkan.

Seirin masih bisa merasakan euforia setelah kuarter kedua berakhir. Mereka tidak menyadari kejutan apa yang akan disiapkan lawan mereka di kuarter ketiga nanti. Dan Kuroko, akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya selama pertandingan berlangsung...

Semua akan dipertaruhkan mulai kuarter ketiga nanti...

_**To be Continued**_

_**See You at 3rd Quarter!**_

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]** : _Chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya untuk menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit konflik yang belum muncul ke permukaan. Semoga saya bisa menjelaskannya dengan adegan pertandingan pada kuarter ini kurang berasa? Jika demikian maka Yuna minta maaf. Soalnya saya ingin menajamkan konfliknya. Saran dan kritik diterima. Silakan disampaikan melalui kotak review^^_

_Adakah yang sudah bisa menebak tentang perasaan Ogiwara sesungguhnya di sini?_

_Saya harap, chapter ini bisa membuat reader paham akan konflik batin yang dirasakan Kuroko tentang Ogiwara. Juga tanggapan Akashi akan Ogiwara meski belum saya jelaskan detil. Saya simpan kejutannya untuk nanti!_

_Chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan menjelaskan dengan detil konflik yang sebenarnya dirasakan antar pemain apabila dihadapkan pada kondisi ini. Bersiaplah akan kejutan dari Yuna!_

_Keterangan (*) : Keima – ksatria kuda dalam permainan shogi_

_P.S : Gol bunuh diri yang dilakukan Akashi pada semifinal berasal dari chapter 181Q "I Will Give Them To You". Adakah di antara kalian yang sadar bahwa Akashi adalah satu-satunya chara Kurobasu yang dengan sadar melakukan gol bunuh diri selama pertandingan? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Final Quarter**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Winter Cup Final**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**Happy reading^^**

_**3rd Quarter**_

_**I Won't Let My Guard Down Until the Last**_

.

.

"Kuroko-kun, aku akan mengistirahatkanmu di kuarter ketiga ini..."

Semua pemain Seirin sontak menoleh ke arah Aida Riko. Termasuk Kuroko yang sejak kuarter kedua berakhir hanya bisa duduk diam. Bukan tanpa alasan Aida Riko mengatakan itu. Selama paruh terakhir kuarter kedua Kuroko tidak memberikan kontribusi apapun pada tim, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa memberikan kontribusi apa-apa. Aida Riko memahami mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Bertemu kembali bahkan bertanding kembali dengan sahabat lama setelah serangkaian hal buruk terjadi dan rasa bersalah yang selalu dirasakannya tentulah membuat emosinya terkuras. Aida tentu tidak bisa memaksakan keberadaan Kuroko di lapangan lebih lama lagi. Selain itu, jika kondisi ini dibiarkan terus menerus tentunya akan memberikan dampak yang buruk terhadap tim.

Akan tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mengerti beban lain yang juga dirasakan Kuroko. Tentunya karena tidak ada yang dapat mendengarkan percakapan antara Kuroko dan Akashi selama kuarter kedua barusan. Ini bukan hanya perkara pertemuan Kuroko dengan Ogiwara kembali setelah sekian lama. Melainkan, apa yang terjadi pada Ogiwara hingga saat ini. Dan hanya Kuroko yang bisa merasakan itu.

Aida menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang masih duduk sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan menggunakan handuk. Dilihatnya wajah dengan ekspresi datar di sebelahnya. Walaupun ekspresi Kuroko selalu tampak datar seperti biasanya, Aida tetap bisa merasakan bahwa Kuroko sedang menanggung sesuatu, sesuatu yang berat dan mengganggu pikirannya.

Aida kemudian menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik Kuroko-kun. Sisanya cukup serahkan pada yang lain."

Saat itu juga Kuroko merasa menyesali ketidakberdayaannya. Mengapa dirinya selemah ini? Mengapa di saat semua orang menggantungkan harapan padanya justru ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Kuroko yang dari tadi hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi datar kini mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan perubahan ekspresi yang dialaminya.

"_Coach_ benar, Kuroko. Serahkan saja sisanya pada kami. Kau cukup tenangkan dirimu di sini." seru Izuki yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

Kagami memandangi Kuroko yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dalam diam. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan Kagami sekarang ini kecuali menghadapi _power forward_ Rakuzan di kuarter selanjutnya dengan stamina yang tersisa.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya Riko? Siapa yang akan menggantikan Kuroko di kuarter ketiga nanti?" tanya Teppei pada Aida yang tengah berpikir sambil mengamati papan skor. Seirin akhirnya berhasil unggul tipis atas Rakuzan lepas kuarter kedua ini. Papan skor menunjukkan 55 untuk Seirin dan 49 untuk Rakuzan. Mengingat stamina para pemain Seirin yang mulai terkuras hingga saat ini, Aida ingin menyimpan stamina para pemain untuk habis-habisan di kuarter terakhir nanti. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Aida kemudian menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kau yang akan menggantikan Kuroko-kun di kuarter ketiga ini!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka mengistirahatkan Tetsuya di kuarter ketiga nanti."

Ogiwara yang saat itu sedang menyeka keringatnya akhirnya menoleh ke arah Akashi kemudian memperhatikan bangku Seirin dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang mengenakan kaus di luar _jersey_ yang dikenakannya –pertanda bahwa ia takkan turun di kuarter selanjutnya—sedang duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk sehingga Ogiwara tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kuroko saat ini. Pemandangan itu tentu saja, bukanlah pemandangan yang diharapkan Ogiwara.

_'Kuroko, aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja 'kan Kuroko? Kalau Kuroko, pasti bisa bangkit lagi...'_

"Shigehiro."

DEG.

Ogiwara tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya akibat seruan Akashi barusan. Ia kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi.

"Buatlah Tetsuya kembali lagi ke lapangan."

Perintah Akashi adalah absolut dan Ogiwara harus menyanggupi itu. Tentunya Ogiwara juga ingin melihat Kuroko kembali.

.

.

.

Kuarter ketiga dimulai.

Terdapat perubahan susunan pemain Seirin pada kuarter ketiga ini. Seorang pemain masuk menggantikan Kuroko yang diistirahatkan sementara oleh Aida. Pada kuarter ini, strategi yang akan diterapkan Aida adalah berfokus pada _defense_. Aida ingin menyimpan stamina para pemain Seirin pada kuarter terakhir. Oleh karena itu ia memilih pemain yang dianggapnya sesuai untuk menjalankan strategi tersebut.

Dan _defense_ Seirin pada situasi ini bisa dimaksimalkan bila Seirin dapat memperlambat _pace_ mereka di kuarter ini. Untuk itu, pemain yang dianggap cocok untuk menjalankan strategi ini adalah Furihata Kouki.

Furihata telah tampil dalam pertandingan semifinal sebelumnya, di mana saat itu Seirin menghadapi Kaijou dan ia ditugaskan Aida untuk menjaga Kasamatsu. Kali ini, Aida memberikannya tugas yang jauh lebih berat dibandingkan saat ia tampil di semifinal kemarin. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia ditugaskan Aida untuk menjaga Akashi Seijuurou!

_"Furihata! Kau yang turun di kuarter ketiga nanti menggantikan Kuroko-kun!"_

_ "Eh? A..Aku?"_

_"Ya, dan tugasmu adalah menjaga kapten Rakuzan itu!"_

_ "Eeeh?"_

_ Yang benar saja, kenapa dari semua orang harus aku yang diserahi tugas seberat ini? Kalau mengingat perlakuannya pada Kagami dulu itu rasanya...uugh!_

_ Siapapun...tolong aku... _

Bukan tanpa alasan Aida menugaskan demikian. Tapi semua juga tahu Furihata bahkan tidak akan mampu melakukan duel _one-on-one _terlebih lagi melawan Akashi Seijuurou. Seperti saat melawan Kaijou pada semifinal kemarin, Furihata masuk ke lapangan dengan perasaan _nervous_ luar biasa. Bahkan lebih _nervous_ dibandingkan saat melawan Kaijou.

"Ada apa ini? Mereka mengistirahatkan Kurokocchi?" seru Kise yang sedang menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan bersama Kasamatsu dari tribun depan. Kise mengamati Kuroko yang masih duduk dengan menundukkan wajahnya di bangku Seirin. Semburat rasa khawatir mulai tampak di wajahnya. Firasat buruknya nampaknya jadi kenyataan meskipun dia sendiri tidak mengerti jelas beban apa yang ditanggung Kuroko. Satu hal yang bisa dia simpulkan adalah, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan pemain baru Rakuzan itu. Namun, Kise tidak bisa berlama-lama terlarut dalam kekhawatirannya begitu mengetahui siapa pemain yang menggantikan Kuroko.

"Kasamatsu-senpai,coba lihat, Seirin kembali menurunkannya lagi!"

Kasamatsu yang sedang duduk di tribun depan bersama Kise mengamati arah yang ditunjuk _ace_ Kaijou itu. Kasamatsu ingat betul pemain Seirin dengan nomor _jersey_ 12 yang gagap itu. Furihata Kouki jugalah yang ditugaskan oleh Aida untuk menjaganya dalam pertandingan semifinal kemarin.

"Seirin melakukan pertaruhan yang cukup besar di kuarter ketiga ini."

"Eh? Pertaruhan?"

"Kurasa maksud Seirin adalah untuk mempertahankan keunggulan yang sudah mereka raih dengan susah payah ini. Si pemain nomor 12 itu dapat memperlambat _pace_ permainan. Strategi itu berjalan ketika menghadapi kita kemarin. Tapi, karena lawannya kali ini adalah Rakuzan, aku tidak bisa memperkirakan seberapa lama mereka akan mampu menahan Rakuzan."

Kise mendengarkan penjelasan kaptennya dengan seksama. Namun manik madunya segera membulat ketika mengamati apa yang ia lihat di lapangan selanjutnya.

"Senpai...entah Seirin yang nekat atau aku yang salah lihat? Ia menjaga Akashicchi?"

Furihata Kouki, kelas satu, belum memiliki pengalaman cukup untuk bermain dalam pertandingan sungguhan. Mungkin ia bisa bertahan hidup setelah melalui pertandingan semifinal kemarin. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ini final dan lawannya adalah orang yang paling mengerikan sejagad raya versinya.

Suara sorakan penonton dan decit sepatu yang terdengar menggema memenuhi lapangan membuatnya semakin _nervous_. Tapi kalau dia pingsan di sini maka itu akan jadi cerita kelam bagi sejarah basket Seirin. Mana ada pemain yang pingsan di lapangan hanya karena _nervous_? Sungguh alasan yang tidak elit.

Tapi dirinya sulit mengenyahkan perasaan _nervous_ itu ketika akhirnya melihat Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di depannya. Akashi Seijuurou yang itu. Orang yang tanpa perasaan bersalah melukai Kagami dengan menggunakan gunting. _Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku 'kan?_ Pikirnya. Oh Furihata, jernihkan pikiranmu sekali lagi. Mana ada pemain yang membawa benda tajam saat sedang bertanding?

"Kau yang bersama Tetsuya waktu itu. Jadi rupanya kau yang menggantikan Tetsuya sekarang..."

Akashi bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Saat itu juga Furihata merasa seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tapi, ia harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ayo Furihata! Yang ada di depanmu bukanlah hantu. Dia punya kaki dan tidak melayang. Dia manusia. Lagipula, _coach_ juga mempercayakan semua padamu. Jangan kecewakan _coach_ dan Kuroko yang menunggu di _bench_!

"Engg...i...iya..." tetap saja hanya jawaban dengan nada gugup yang keluar dari mulut Furihata. Saking takutnya, ia merespon perkataan Akashi, padahal Akashi bukan sedang bertanya padanya. Akashi sendiri tampaknya menangkap ketakutan Furihata terhadapnya.

"Aku akan segera mengembalikanmu ke _bench_ supaya Tetsuya datang lagi padaku."

Yang benar saja, sudah sampai di sini tentunya Furihata tidak mau mengecewakan harapan orang banyak terhadapnya. Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Furihata hampir saja tidak awas terhadap bola yang datang ke arahnya.

"Furihata...!"

"Ehhh?"

Naas bagi Furihata, bola ternyata cuma mampir ke tangannya alias tersenggol sehingga memantul kembali. Hyuuga yang mengoper bola langsung merasa menyesali keputusannya mengoper pada juniornya yang gagap itu sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Akashi tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat untuk segera merebut bola yang terpental dari tangan Furihata. Saat itu juga Hyuuga merasa ia baru saja membuka gerbang neraka bagi Seirin karena memberikan operan secara tidak langsung pada Akashi. _Kapten tim macam apa aku_, pikirnya.

_"Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin Seirin menyuruh pemain seperti ini untuk menggantikan Tetsuya?"_ batin Akashi sambil mendribel bola menuju ke arah ring Seirin. Wajar bagi Akashi kalau ia meremehkan Furihata, namun karena ia meremehkan Furihata, ia tidak menyadari seseorang merebut bola yang berada dalam kendalinya dari arah belakang.

"Bahkan _emperor eye_ pun tidak berfungsi jika lawan datang dari arah belakang ya?" seru Izuki yang ternyata berhasil merebut bola dari Akashi kemudian segera memberikan operan pada Kagami. Kagami sendiri, dibayangi dengan ketat oleh Ogiwara.

Kagami ingin menghadapi Ogiwara yang menjaga ketat di depannya dalam duel _one-on-one_. Akan tetapi, staminanya hampir terkuras habis setelah berusaha membawa Seirin pada keunggulan sementara di paruh terakhir kuarter kedua barusan. Terlebih lagi, Ogiwara yang memiliki kemampuan yang seperti Aomine tentunya tak bisa dibiarkannya begitu saja. Saat itu juga pikirannya terbagi menjadi dua. Menyerang dengan menuruti nuraninya sebagai pemain dengan posisi yang sama seperti Ogiwara ataukah mengoper bola pada yang lain untuk menjaga stamina demi kuarter terakhir nanti.

Kagami hampir saja menuruti pilihan yang pertama jika sebuah seruan tidak menghentikan langkahnya. "Ka...Kagami!"

Kagami menoleh. Ternyata Furihata yang barusan meneriakinya. Kagami kemudian menoleh ke arah Furihata. Furihata berusaha memberikan bahasa isyarat padanya walaupun dengan ekspresi gugup. _"Ja...jangan menyerang. O..per!"_ Setidaknya itulah maksud pesan isyarat Furihata yang bisa ditangkap Kagami. Furihata memang tampak gugup, tapi ia berusaha melaksanakan instruksi Aida Riko untuk memperlambat _pace_ mereka dalam kuarter ini dan Furihata paham akan hal itu.

Kagami akhirnya mengoper bola pada Furihata. Beruntung bagi Furihata, karena tadinya Akashi yang menjaga Furihata sudah tidak berada di dekat Furihata lagi, maka Furihata bisa menerima operan Kagami dengan nyaman dan tentunya tanpa perlu merasa gugup. Pemain Rakuzan lainnya, Mibuchi segera membayangi Furihata, bermaksud hendak merebut bola dari tangannya tapi Furihata yang berusaha menjaga amanat Aida langsung mengoper bola tersebut kepada Teppei. Demikian seterusnya, ketika Teppei hendak dijaga yang lain maka Teppei pun memberikan bola tersebut pada pemain Seirin lainnya. Kondisi tersebut berlangsung terus hingga beberapa saat. Selama saling mengoper tersebut, tidak ada satupun pemain Seirin yang menyerang.

"Kasamatsu-senpai...itu..." seru Kise begitu menyaksikan apa yang sedang berlangsung tersebut dari bangku penonton di tribun depan.

"Ya, tampaknya usaha Seirin untuk mempertahankan situasi dengan memperlambat _pace_ berhasil. Semua ini tak lepas dari masuknya pemain nomor 12 itu. Tampak luarnya memang gugup, tapi justru itu menjadi kelebihannya juga."

"Maksud senpai?"

"Ketika dia tidak berhasil menangkap operan dari Hyuuga akibat terlalu gugup, bola tersebut berhasil direbut kaptenmu di Teikou itu. Akan tetapi, kegugupan yang ditampakkan pemain itu tampaknya berhasil menimbulkan bias bagi Akashi sehingga ia tidak menyadari si _eagle eye_ yang berada di belakangnya dan kemudian merebut bola darinya. _Emperor eye_ Akashi mungkin bisa memperkirakan gerakan lawan berikutnya. Tapi bagaimana jika lawannya gugup? Kurasa hal itu tidak dapat dengan mudah dibaca oleh Akashi."

"Kasamatsu-senpai, penjelasanmu memang mudah dimengerti. Akan tetapi dulu aku tak pernah sekalipun bisa menghentikan Akashicchi! Waktu serius saja tidak bisa apalagi waktu aku gugup..." sejenak Kise mengingat masa-masa lalunya yang sepertinya cukup kelam baginya.

"Yaah...kembali lagi ke karakter setiap pemain." seru Kasamatsu kemudian sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kasamatsu sendiri juga heran. Bagaimana mungkin Furihata yang kemampuannya jauh di bawah Kise justru bisa menipu Akashi sementara Kise sendiri tak pernah bisa lolos dari pukulannya akibat kebodohan yang selalu ditimbulkannya? Kasamatsu kemudian membandingkan dirinya dengan Akashi. Dilihat dari manapun, Akashi masih lebih menyeramkan ketimbang dirinya. Ah, Kasamatsu...

Sejenak suara riuh penonton berhenti. Begitu juga dengan pemain Seirin dan Rakuzan. Semua kecuali Akashi tentunya karena Akashi adalah sumber dari semua itu. Akashi baru saja merebut bola yang sedang bergulir di antara pemain Seirin yang mencoba memperlambat _pace_ mereka _dengan begitu tiba-tiba_ sehingga tidak sempat disadari Seirin. Hal itu tentunya mudah dilakukan olehnya yang memiliki _emperor eye_.

"Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku dalam permainan ini." serunya sambil mendribel bola yang baru saja direbutnya secara ajaib dari tangan Seirin. Usaha Akashi barusan mau tak mau membuat Seirin cengo. Karena bola sudah berpindah tangan, maka strategi Seirin untuk memperlambat _pace_ pun gagal. Terlebih lagi, bola telah berpindah ke tangan Akashi Seijuurou tanpa bisa direbut lagi oleh Seirin.

Akashi sendiri tampaknya benar-benar bosan dengan apa yang dilakukan Seirin. Namun, ia justru lebih tidak bisa memaafkan pemain Rakuzan sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa mengacaukan taktik Seirin barusan sehingga selama satu menit permainan mereka tertahan akibat strategi yang dijalankan Seirin. Satu menit itu sudah terlalu lama bagi Akashi. Bola kemudian masih berada dalam kendali Akashi. Apakah kali ini Akashi akan mulai serius?

"Shigehiro."

Ogiwara menerima bola yang dioper Akashi. Tampaknya Akashi belum ingin menunjukkan seluruh kemampuannya, setidaknya sekarang.

"Tunjukkan pada mereka dan berikan pelajaran pada yang lainnya, tentang apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pemain Rakuzan dalam pertandingan."

Ucapan Akashi barusan adalah perintah dan perintah Akashi adalah absolut, bukan?

"Baiklah, Akashi."

Kini fokus perhatian Seirin dan Kagami beralih ke Ogiwara Shigehiro. Walaupun strategi mereka untuk memperlambat _pace_ telah berhasil dipatahkan Akashi, akan tetapi satu menit sudah cukup bagi Seirin untuk menahan Rakuzan memperoleh tambahan poin. Ini artinya Rakuzan hanya memiliki sisa waktu sembilan menit di kuarter ketiga untuk menyamai poin Seirin. Mungkin saja Rakuzan akan dapat segera menyamai poin mereka tanpa harus menunggu sembilan menit mengingat bola sudah berada di tangan Ogiwara yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Aomine. Tapi satu menit sudah cukup bagi Seirin untuk menyimpan stamina guna menghentikan Ogiwara di sisa kuarter ketiga.

Benar saja, begitu Ogiwara menerima bola dari Akashi, ia tak segera menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ogiwara langsung berlari menghindari kepungan Seirin. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa seolah-olah Aomine yang sedang berlari. Bukan, justru ia lebih cepat dibanding Aomine. Para pemain Seirin satu demi satu berusaha mengepungnya dan mencegahnya berlari mendekati ring Seirin, namun usaha Seirin nihil. Ogiwara dengan keluwesan dan kelincahan tubuhnya bisa menghindari kepungan Seirin.

Ogiwara semakin mendekat ke arah ring Seirin. Celakanya, tidak ada satupun yang menjaga ring Seirin karena semua pemain Seirin terbawa alur permainan Ogiwara. Mereka berusaha mengepung Ogiwara yang tak bisa dihentikan sehingga tanpa sadar membiarkan pertahanan sendiri lengah. Tentu saja Ogiwara dapat melakukan _dunk_ dengan leluasa tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan. Seharusnya begitu...

Tapi, Kagami tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Ogiwara. Siap menghentikan Ogiwara yang sudah dalam kondisi melayang untuk siap melakukan _dunk_. Ogiwara sendiri terkejut menyadari Kagami yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakangnya. Kagami sendiri, tampaknya sedikit terhasut emosi, mendapati lawan yang setara dengan Aomine.

"Takkan kubiarkan...!"

Sekali lagi, Ogiwara memiliki kemampuan seperti Aomine.

Dalam kondisi itu, Kagami sudah hampir sukses mencegah Ogiwara melakukan _dunk_. Sambil melompat, Kagami mulai mengarahkan tangannya hendak membuat terpental bola yang sudah dalam jalur _dunk_ tersebut. Siapapun tak meragukan kemampuan lompatan Kagami. Sehingga jika Seirin harus melakoni _air battle_, tentulah Kagami yang akan maju duluan.

Tapi, Ogiwara lebih gesit dibandingkan Kagami.

Ogiwara dengan cepat memindahkan bola yang sudah berada dalam jalur _dunk_ tersebut ke sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan tanpa cela. Hal itu tentu saja tidak diduga oleh Kagami karena bola Ogiwara tersebut sudah hampir mendekati ring. Detik berikutnya, tangannya sebelah yang kini sudah memegang bola tersebut digunakan untuk memberikan lemparan ke arah ring.

Hal ini tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Kagami. Bola tersebut datang dari arah belakangnya dan dengan mulus langsung masuk ke dalam ring. Kagami seolah tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Gaya permainan ini benar-benar mirip dengan Aomine!

Ogiwara dan Kagami kemudian mendarat hampir bersamaan. Bersamaan juga dengan bola yang sudah lolos dari ring Seirin itu. Kagami seolah masih tidak percaya dengan aksi Ogiwara barusan. Tapi darahnya mulai berdesir, nalurinya tetap mengakui Ogiwara sebagai lawannya.

Dengan masuknya lemparan Ogiwara barusan memang tidak secara otomatis menjadikan Rakuzan unggul atas Seirin tapi, itu sudah cukup bagi Rakuzan untuk menebarkan ancaman yang seketika itu dirasakan oleh seluruh pemain Seirin. Akashi Seijuurou pun tersenyum puas melihat aksi Ogiwara barusan.

"Berikutnya, aku akan menghentikanmu!" seru Kagami sambil kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." balas Ogiwara sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Satsuki, jadi itu pemain baru Rakuzan yang kau maksud?"

Aomine yang menyaksikan pertandingan bersama Momoi tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Begitu pula Momoi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya, Dai-chan. Ternyata dia adalah teman Tetsu-kun. Dulu ia pernah mencoba menemui Tetsu-kun saat Tetsu-kun cedera dan tidak bisa mengikuti final _national middle._"

Aomine tampak mendengarkan Momoi dengan seksama. Tapi di sisi lain ia tetap saja terkejut. Tentu saja Aomine mengetahui pemain Rakuzan dengan nomor jersey 10 tersebut. Ogiwara Shigehiro dulu pernah menjadi lawan mereka di final _national middle_ setahun yang lalu. Saat itu, bahkan Aomine dengan sengaja membiarkan Ogiwara yang lemah untuk berlari melewatinya. Dengan kata lain, Ogiwara dulu adalah lawan yang ia remehkan. Namun sekarang, ia bahkan berkeringat dingin melihat permainan Ogiwara barusan.

"Satsuki, kau tahu kan kalau dulu kami mengalahkan sekolahnya dengan beda skor yang besar? Saat itu aku bahkan tidak mengakuinya sebagai lawan sama sekali. Bahkan Akashi sendiri juga memandang remeh dirinya." seru Aomine sambil memandang ke arah lapangan, tepatnya memandang ke arah Akashi yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Ogiwara di pojok lapangan. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, Aomine jelas saja tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dengan posisinya berdiri saat ini.

"Tapi kalau sampai dia bisa bersama Akashi, tentunya ia sudah berkembang pesat sekarang. Bahkan jujur saja, selama ini aku tak pernah mengakui siapapun. Kalaupun aku mengakui seseorang sebagai lawan, paling-paling hanya Akashi. Tapi pemuda itu, tampaknya tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali."

Momoi memandang ke arah Aomine yang tersenyum sambil berkeringat dingin di sebelahnya. Selama belasan tahun Momoi mengenal Aomine, baru kali ini ia melihat Aomine seperti ini. Seorang Aomine Daiki akhirnya mengakui seseorang sebagai lawannya, dan orang itu adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro...

.

.

.

Ogiwara Shigehiro semakin tidak bisa dihentikan.

Tidak ada satupun pemain Seirin yang dapat menahan Ogiwara. Bahkan Kagami pun tampak kerepotan menahan Ogiwara. Ogiwara terlalu cepat, terlalu lincah dan terlalu kuat sehingga tidak dapat dengan mudah dihentikan. Soal kecepatan, jelas saja Kagami kalah. Kagami sendiri merasa kesal mengakuinya, tapi ia harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa menahan serangan Ogiwara di tengah keterbatasannya itu.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Akashi tampak tersenyum memandangi betapa pesatnya perkembangan Ogiwara. Ogiwara sudah jauh lebih berkembang dibandingkan dengan saat mereka berhadapan dulu. Tampaknya di sisa kuarter ketiga ini pun, Akashi tak perlu mengotori tangannya karena Ogiwara, sang anak buahnya, akan membawakannya kemenangan.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi sampai ia menyadari bahwa masih ada seorang pemain Seirin yang berusaha keras menghentikan Ogiwara.

Ogiwara saat itu lagi-lagi hendak melakukan _dunk_. Ia memang berhasil lolos dari usaha pencegahan yang dilakukan Teppei namun kehadiran seseorang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Kagami tiba-tiba melompat dan menghadang tepat di saat Ogiwara hendak melakukan _dunk_.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatanmu, tapi kalau soal melompat aku juga tidak kalah!" seru Kagami yang sangat percaya diri dengan kekuatan lompatannya. Ogiwara pun tampaknya mengakui kekuatan lompatan Kagami. Namun, Ogiwara masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari bola yang berada dalam genggamannya. Masih dengan posisi melayang, Kagami juga mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bola dalam pegangan Ogiwara. Tujuan Kagami hanya satu. Berusaha mencegah _dunk_ yang hendak dilakukan Ogiwara menjadi bernilai poin.

Kedua tangan mereka bertemu dalam bola yang sedang berada dalam pegangan Ogiwara, atau lebih tepatnya entah siapa yang sekarang benar-benar memegang bola, mereka berdua memperebutkan bola dalam posisi masih melayang. Kagami mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan juga kekuatan lompatannya untuk mencegah _dunk_ tersebut. Sementara Ogiwara sendiri tentu saja tetap berusaha menjadikan lemparannya bernilai poin.

Sayangnya, salah satu harus ada yang kalah. Kagami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi faktanya, Ogiwara jauh melebihinya. _Air battle_ mereka diakhiri dengan tambahan poin untuk Rakuzan.

Kagami dan Ogiwara kemudian mendarat bersamaan setelah melalui pertarungan di udara yang begitu ketat. Bedanya, Kagami mendarat dengan posisi terjatuh. _Cih, tak kusangka dia sekuat ini!_ Rutuk Kagami.

Kagami kemudian melihat uluran tangan Ogiwara. Rupanya Ogiwara hendak membantunya berdiri. Segan juga bagi Kagami. Namun, akhirnya mau tak mau, Kagami menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kau hebat, Kagami-kun. Tidak salah kalau Kuroko menjadikanmu cahayanya." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu juga, Kagami merasakan sesuatu. Mungkin Ogiwara memang berada dalam tim lawan. Satu tim dengan Akashi yang tidak disukainya. Namun, saat itu juga Kagami merasa Ogiwara bukan musuh. Setidaknya bukan musuhnya dan Kuroko. Entah apapun alasannya, Kagami tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat, namun ia merasa demikian. Kagami berpikir, jika saja Kuroko melihat ekspresi wajah Ogiwara saat memberikannya bantuan, tentunya ia juga akan berpikiran hal yang sama.

Tidak hanya perasaan Ogiwara yang sampai kepadanya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu lain yang mulai timbul. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

NYUTT!

_'Sial, kenapa sekarang?'_

Kaki Kagami telah mencapai batasnya. Ia baru merasakan nyeri pada kedua otot kakinya setelah kebanyakan melompat selama tiga kuarter sebelumnya. Tentu saja hanya hal itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia telah banyak berlari dan juga melompat. Namun, kecepatan dirinya belum bisa menandingi Ogiwara sehingga ia lebih banyak menggunakan kekuatan lompatannya untuk mencegah Ogiwara menambah poin. Usahanya itu ternyata telah menimbulkan beban yang berlebihan bagi otot kakinya.

Dan pertandingan masih menyisakan satu kuarter lagi...

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Kagami pikirkan, Kuroko menyaksikan semua yang terjadi selama kuarter ketiga berlangsung. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kehebatan Ogiwara-kun, bagaimana Seirin kewalahan menghadapi mereka, bagaimana Kagami berusaha keras menghadapi Ogiwara-kun dan ia juga menyadari bahwa kaki Kagami telah mencapai batas. Namun, satu hal yang Kuroko lewatkan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak dapat Kuroko lihat dengan jelas. Tentu saja yang tidak dapat dilihat Kuroko dengan jelas tersebut adalah bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ogiwara-kun saat menolong Kagami barusan.

Selama duduk di _bench_, ia telah merenungi banyak hal. Mungkin memang benar ia yang telah membuat Ogiwara berubah. Mungkin memang salahnya jika suatu saat nanti Ogiwara akan berubah menjadi seperti _generation of miracles_. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Kuroko telah sampai pada keputusan bahwa jika memang ia yang menyebabkan Ogiwara-kun menjadi seperti ini, maka ia sendiri yang akan mengembalikan Ogiwara-kun seperti semula.

Kuroko teringat masa lalu ketika dirinya bertemu dengan kapten Meikou, Mochida saat dirinya hendak mencari Ogiwara yang ternyata pindah sekolah. Saat itu, Mochida menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

_"Shige bilang padaku bahwa sebelum final ia bertemu dengan kapten Teikou. Saat itu ia merasakan bahwa kapten Teikou dan generation of miracles memiliki pandangan mata yang sangat dingin sekalipun mereka benar-benar kuat. Ketika melihatmu yang bermain tanpa tersenyum, ia juga merasakan bahwa kau memiliki mata yang dingin seperti mereka. Namun, Shige masih bisa tetap merasakan kehangatan dalam dirimu. Ia yakin, kau akan bangkit dan mampu mengalahkan mereka."_

Dari kata-kata Mochida tersebut, Kuroko menyadari bahwa Ogiwara-kun tetap tidak berubah walaupun telah mengalami kekalahan yang menyakitkan di final. Mungkin ia memiliki alasan lain di balik bergabungnya ia dengan Rakuzan. Alasan yang hanya Ogiwara yang tahu. Kuroko percaya bahwa Ogiwara-kun yang dikenalnya tak mungkin berubah menjadi orang lain. Jika memang benar Ogiwara-kun berubah, maka ia sendiri yang akan mengembalikan Ogiwara-kun seperti semula!

"_Coach_..." panggil Kuroko. Aida yang duduk di sampingnya pun menoleh.

"Izinkan aku masuk ke lapangan sekarang. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Aida memandangi wajah Kuroko. Tampak aura semangat yang terpancar dalam mata _azure_ milik Kuroko. Selain itu, Aida juga orang kedua selain Kuroko yang menyadari kaki Kagami telah mencapai batasnya. Masuknya Kuroko tentu akan mengurangi beban Kagami di lapangan. Lagipula, Kuroko sudah tampak lebih tenang. Tidak labil seperti ketika lepas kuarter kedua tadi.

"Baiklah, Kuroko! Lakukan yang terbaik! Kami semua berharap padamu!"

.

.

.

_"Seirin, member change!"_

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan sontak menoleh ke arah bangku Seirin. Pergantian pemain terjadi ketika Rakuzan akhirnya mengungguli Seirin. Saat itu skor menunjukkan 60 untuk Seirin dan 73 untuk Rakuzan. Tentu saja keunggulan Rakuzan tersebut hampir semuanya berasal dari kerja keras Ogiwara. Akashi bahkan belum menunjukkan kemampuannya semenjak Ogiwara mulai _on fire_.

Furihata Kouki, akhirnya kembali ke _bench_. Dan semua orang sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akhirnya kembali ke lapangan. Kuroko Tetsuya, sang _phantom sixth man_ Teikou itu akhirnya kembali ke lapangan. Ia berjalan sambil mengenakan _handband_nya kembali di kedua tangannya. Kuroko berjalan melewati Akashi.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Tetsuya." seru Akashi ketika Kuroko melewatinya. Kuroko sempat menoleh ke arah Akashi kemudian menoleh ke arah Ogiwara yang tidak berdiri jauh dari Akashi.

"Ogiwara-kun." seru Kuroko kemudian. Ogiwara mendengarkan Kuroko dengan seksama.

"Kali ini, aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan bertarung melawanmu sambil menggunakan _handband_ ini." seru Kuroko sambil menunjukkan _handband_ milik Ogiwara yang terpasang dengan manis pada lengan kanannya. Ogiwara tersenyum memandangi Kuroko dan juga _handband_nya yang dikenakan Kuroko.

_"Benda keberuntungan Aquarius adalah handband, nanodayo. Bertarunglah sambil tetap menggunakannya."_

Kuroko teringat pesan Midorima sebelum mereka bertanding. Entah apakah ramalan Oha Asa yang tepat atau tidak, Kuroko akan tetap menggunakan _handband_ pemberian Ogiwara tersebut siapapun lawannnya. Dan kali ini, sang pemilik _handband_ lah yang akan menjadi lawannya.

Ogiwara tentu saja menerima tantangan Kuroko dan menyambut kembalinya Kuroko ke lapangan dengan senang hati.

"Majulah, Kuroko!"

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

_Final Quarter selanjutnya akan menjadi pertarungan hidup mati Seirin melawan Rakuzan. Akankah Seirin menang dalam pertandingan ini? Seperti apa kekuatan Akashi yang sebenarnya? Apakah rencana Ogiwara yang sesungguhnya? Bagaimana perjuangan Kuroko dan Kagami menghadapi Akashi dan Ogiwara?_

_**See you at Final Quarter!**_


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ( Spoiler alert! )**

Sehubungan dengan rilisnya chapter 228Q yang dengan mengejutkannya mengungkap opini bahwa Akashi Seijuurou masih mungkin memiliki suatu kemampuan khusus lain yang setara atau bahkan lebih hebat dibandingkan _emperor eye_, maka sebagai author saya ingin menanyakan satu hal pada para reader yang setia mengikuti fic ini.

_Karena kemampuan lain Akashi tersebut belum terungkap sekarang dan saya ingin menampilkan kemampuan tersebut dalam kuarter final, apakah para reader setuju apabila saya menunda kelanjutan fic ini sampai kemampuan tersebut terungkap?_

Tentunya saya tidak akan menunda melanjutkan fic ini sampai pertandingan final selesai. Karena saya ingin membuat fic ini tetap berbeda dari canon tanpa mengurangi esensi cerita. Rencananya saya hanya ingin menunda sampai kemampuan Akashi yang lain tersebut diperlihatkan. Mengingat ia memegang peranan penting dalam cerita dan supaya kuarter final berjalan seru selayaknya final yang sesungguhnya.

Dan apabila Fujimaki sensei tidak memunculkan Ogiwara, bukan berarti saya akan menghentikan fic ini. Saya AKAN TETAP melanjutkan fic ini hingga bagian epilog sesuai dengan plot yang sudah saya rancang.

Namun, karena tidak hanya saya saja yang menikmati penulisannya, melainkan reader sekalian yang menikmati membacanya, maka sebelum saya menunda, saya akan menanyakan terlebih dahulu pada para reader. Saya akan menunggu jawaban reader setuju/tidak setuju.

**Jika banyak reader yang setuju** saya untuk menunda demi menghadirkan kuarter final yang seru, maka akan saya tunda dengan catatan tidak ditunda sampai final sesungguhnya berakhir.

**Jika banyak reader yang tidak setuju** saya menunda melanjutkan fic ini, maka saya tidak akan menundanya dan akan tetap berusaha menghadirkan kuarter final yang seru walaupun tanpa menghadirkan kemampuan Akashi yang satu lagi.

Harapan saya : Fujimaki sensei menjelaskan kemampuan tersebut dalam waktu dekat supaya saya tidak menunda fic ini terlalu lama apabila para reader menyetujui saya menundanya. Saya benar-benar mencintai fic ini dan sangat senang menulisnya sehingga saya ingin kemampuan lain Akashi tersebut bisa saya tuliskan dalam fic ini^^

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semua yang telah mendukung fic ini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat saya! Saya tunggu masukan dari kalian^^

Salam,

Yuna Seijuurou


End file.
